QUE BONITO AMOR
by CandiC' Grandchester
Summary: Después de varios años de relación, después de tantas promesas de amor... simplemente me dejó plantada el día de nuestra unión...!
1. Golpes bajos de la vida

Definitivamente esto no podía estarme pasando, no a mí, no a Candice White. Era sin duda alguna el peor día de toda mi vida, mis sueños e ilusiones se encontraban en la basura, pero sobre todo el amor que sentía por él estaba hecho pedazos, y qué decir de mi corazón, si seguía palpitando era de puro milagro, ¡ESTO NO PODÍA PASARME CARAJO! Nunca nadie se atrevió a humillarme y quién lo hizo jamás en su chingada vida lo volvió hacer, y tenía que hacerme esto justamente hoy que cumplíamos 5 años de ser novios, justamente hoy que había contratado a los mejores estilistas de todo New York para verme linda para él, justamente hoy que utilizaba ese hermoso vestido Chanel que tanto había soñado lucirle, justamente hoy que me sentía hacía unos minutos la mujer más feliz de todo el mundo, justamente hoy, ese pendejo me había dejado plantada en el altar, JUSTAMENTE HOY QUE ERA EL DÍA DE NUESTRA BODA.

¡Sí, NUESTRA BODA!, esa jodida boda que estuve planeando desde hace tres años que me había propuesto matrimonio, desde hace tres años que había ahorrado una millonada para la boda del año, desde hace tres años que había planificado desde los más hermosos pétalos hasta las enormes esculturas de hielo que había mandado hacer para los dos, desde hace tres años que esperaba este día con tanta ilusión, y ahora, ahora todo eso se reducía a una sola llamada:

**-"Lo siento Candy, de verdad lo siento, pero no me puedo casar contigo"-**

Un tono, una vibración, una llamada, unas simples palabras y todo estaba terminado, al muy cabrón le importó un comino dejarme plantada el día de mi boda, vestida de blanco, ante quinientas gentes esperando afuera del altar, al muy poco hombre le importó un pepino destrozar mi vida, porque mientras él se acobardaba en su habitación del hotel, yo preparaba los votos que con tanto amor le diría antes de aceptar ser su esposa, al muy idiota le importó un rábano dejarme esperando con esas zapatillas de 15 centímetros frente al altar, todos los sentimientos negativos del mundo estaban carcomiendo mi alma lentamente, quería llorar, quería gritar, quería despedazar, quería MATARLO, eso era lo que quería hacer; MATARLO.

Levanté la frente, me miré en el espejo una vez más y me pregunté por qué cojones no se quiso casar conmigo: ¿Acaso ronco por las noches? ¿Ocupo mucho espacio en la cama? ¿Mis pedos nocturnos le molestan? ¿Acaso no se quiso casar conmigo por ser rubia y pecosa? ¿Tengo mucho busto? ¿Me faltan nalgas o mi cintura es muy ancha? ¿Es que apesto? ¿Tengo mal aliento? Miles de preguntas flotaban en mi mente y ninguna me parecía válida para hacer que me dejara, para todo había solución o ¿No es cierto que el amor lo puede todo? Pues en esta relación está más que claro que de su parte nunca hubo amor.

Me erguí lo más que pude, arreglé mi tocado, y me retoqué el maquillaje, tomé mi ramo y salí hacia la capilla, mis pasos eran lentos, mi caminar era seguro, pero mi orgullo de mujer estaba más que pisoteado, tomé la perilla de la puerta y la abrí, muy dentro de mi tenía la esperanza de verlo ahí frente al altar; pero no fue así, estaban todos menos él, me acerqué al padre, el silencio era sepulcral en la iglesia, me estaba asfixiando, necesitaba salir de ahí, giré y vi a mi familia, a mis amigos, mis compañeros del trabajo, conocidos y no tan conocidos, todos con sus ojos estaban atentos a mi persona. Annie Britter, mi mejor amiga y dama de honor se acercó a mí lentamente…

-Candy no tienes que…- No la dejé terminar, sabía que si Annie continuaba yo me derrumbaría y por nada del mundo iba a permitir humillarme ante tanta gente.

-Queridos amigos míos, les agradezco mucho su presencia, para compensarlos por este enorme retraso quisiera invitarlos a pasar al salón, en donde podrán disfrutar de una hermosa velada y de un exquisito banquete-

-Hija…-

-Muchas gracias a todos ustedes por venir, se quedan en su casa, con permiso- ignoré totalmente a mi madre, no quería un sermón, no quería saber nada, quería largarme ya.

-Candy- dijo Annie mientras me seguía, podía sentir las miradas de todos en mi espalda

-Candy, te estoy hablando-

-¿Qué ocurre Annie?- dije sin voltear a verla

-¿Qué te ocurre a ti?-

-Ocurre que me han dejado votada, acaso no es obvio-

-Candy yo no…-

-Como sea, puedes comer todo lo que gustes en la recepción-

-¿Qué dices?-

-Encárgate de que todos disfruten del banquete, nos vemos-

-¿A dónde vas? No puedes irte, es tu boda-

-Sería mi boda si el novio estuviera aquí ¿O es que tú logras verlo? Porque yo no-

-Amiga-

-Nos vemos-

-Dime a dónde vas-

-A mi casa- me giré y le di el ramo de rosas rojas con pequeños cristales en la cinta, prácticamente le aventé el ramo, seguí caminado, entré al cuarto que habían destinado para arreglarme, tomé mi bolso y mis otras cosas, y salí por de ese lugar, era una suerte haber llevado mi carro, metí todo y me dirigí hacia mi casa, podía escuchar los gritos de mi madre y de Annie, pero me valió un pepino todo, me valió la recepción, la comida italiana y china que habíamos seleccionado para el menú, me valió haber gastado millones de pesos por una hermosa decoración, a la mierda todo, no quiero saber nada de nadie, tomé mi celular y esperé que la llamada entrara.

-Sí buenos días, aeropuerto internacional de New York-

-¿Tiene algún vuelo disponible para Inglaterra?-


	2. Chapter 2

Estacioné mi auto en la entrada de la que se suponía sería nuestra nueva casa, aquella casa que tanto había peleado con uñas y dientes para poder tener, aquella casa que con tanto amor había decorado para que a ese patán le gustara y ahora… ahora me encontraba yo sola en medio de esa enorme casa blanca con decorado que en este momento me parecían patéticos, miré a mi alrededor y sin piedad alguna comencé a destrozar todo, desde los floreros chinos hasta la carísima vajilla de porcelana que me había regalado él, nuestras fotos estaban por los suelos, sin ninguna consideración las pisé, las rompí, las tiré y por último las quemé, quería incendiar esa casa quería desaparecerla en este preciso instante. Me dirigí hacia la recámara, tomé una bolsa negra y comencé a echar todo lo que ese desgraciado me había regalado, vestidos, zapatos, bolsos, joyas, maquillaje; TODO LO DESECHARÍA, se iría a la basura, lo vendería, ¡NO, ya sé, lo regalaría! Llené tres bolsas enormes de tanta mierda que tenía, las llevé a mi coche y regresé a empacar mi ropa, me iría de New York, no permanecería en esa ciudad ni un minuto más, no soportaba estar en la misma ciudad que él, la habitación quedó vacía, no quedó ni un rastro de que yo hubiese habitado ese lugar, no quedaba nada de mí.

Salí de ahí, no volvería, me juré a mi misma jamás volver a pisar ese lugar, mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar, lo miré y me di cuenta que tenía casi cien llamadas perdidas de mi madre, de Annie, de mi padre, mi bandeja estaba llena de mensajes, tomé mi celular y lo tiré por la ventana, no lo necesitaba más, tomé algunas de las prendas que me había regalado él y mientras iba conduciendo las iba tirando por la calle, en toda la avenida se podían apreciar distintos vestidos, zapatos y hasta joyas, la verdad no me importó tirar esa mierda, no la necesitaba, yo misma podía comprarme mucha ropa, no me hacía falta la que él me había regalado, por el retrovisor observé que mucha gente se amontonaba por obtener una prenda, una enorme satisfacción me embargó, al menos ellas iban a ser felices, ya que yo no lo volvería a ser nunca y todo gracias a ese pendejo.

Llegué al aeropuerto, bajaron mis maletas y amablemente le entregué las llaves de mi coche al ballet, bueno no era mi choche, porque hasta eso, el muy pelele me lo había regalado, era un hermoso carro pero no lo quería, ya no lo necesitaba, así que se lo regalé, al parecer le cayó muy bien mi regalito ¡Bien por él! Seguí caminando mientras escuchaba las mil y una "gracias" que el muchacho me decía por haberle dado el coche, seguí caminando y entré a la sala de espera, mi avión saldría en pocos minutos, al menos eso me consolaba, apenas me senté me di cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban sobre, ¿qué tanto me miraban? ¡Claro, como no iban a mirarme si aun traía puesto mi vestido de novia! Ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de cambiarme y ahora lo estaba lamentando, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, seguramente mi equipaje estaba ya en el avión.

-¿Mamá, por qué la señora trae un velo?- escuché a una niña decir

-Cállate Mía- le dijo su madre mientras evitaba mirarme

-Traigo un velo pequeña niña porque me han dejado plantada el día de mi boda, por eso lo traigo- le contesté mientras me acercaba a la niña.

-Señor… señorita disculpe a mi hija por favor-

-No se preocupe señora, será mejor que nunca deje que su hija se case- me regresé a mi siento y casi como caído del cielo se anunció mi vuelo, tomé mi bolso y seguí caminando.

Realmente me encontraba muy cansada, las miradas de todos estaban atormentándome, lo único que quería era salir de New York pero ya. En cuanto subí al avión busqué mi asiento, me senté y para suerte mía me había tocado en la ventanilla, las gotas de lluvia solo hacían que me sintiera más desdichada que nunca, ¿qué había hecho mal? ¿Acaso yo me merecía ser humillada de esa manera? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer eso? Siempre fui una buena novia, le daba su espacio, lo consentía, siempre estuvo primero él antes que nadie, toda mi atención era para él y solo para él, nadie estaba en mi pensamiento más que él, prefería mil veces estar con él que con mi familia, había renunciado a mis sueños por él, era su apoyo, siempre estaba para él cuando más lo necesitaba, toda mi vida se recudía a ÉL, y ahora el precio que pagaba por todo eso era haber sido plantada en mi boda ¡YO NO ME LO MERECÍA! De verdad que no me lo merecía, podía sentir como las lágrimas mojaban mi rostro, en ese momento nada me importaba, no me importaba que todo el maquillaje se me corriera y me manchara mi cara ni ese costoso vestido que tanto soñé ponerme este día, sentía el alma apretada, un nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba en paz, todo debía ser una pesadilla, deseaba con unas enormes fuerzas que todo esto que estaba pasándome fuera una broma de muy mal gusto, una pesadilla, algo que no fuera realidad.

Estaba dejando toda mi vida, mi ciudad, mi familia, mis amigos, mis sueños y esperanzas, estaba dejando todo por culpa de un imbécil y lo peor de todo es que estaba huyendo, huyendo de la humillación, huyendo de la vergüenza de la que fui presa, pero ¡YO NO ME LO MERECÍA!, el día que lo conocí supe que él era el hombre de mi vida, guapo con esos ojazos que me enamoraron y esa boca que… ¡Dios, esa boca que tan bien besaba! Todo él era una hermosura, todo él era un encanto de hombre, él era simplemente el hombre perfecto, el hombre perfecto para mí y para nadie más, por eso el día que me pidió ser su esposa yo estallé de felicidad, lloré de alegría, me desmayé por saber que al fin sería su mujer, su esposa, sería suya y solo suya, mi vida estaría junto a la de él y con eso me bastaría, me había enamorado como una estúpida de él, bobeaba por su atención, enloquecía con sus miradas, con sus besos y con sus caricias, y es cierto que nunca llegamos muy lejos, por más enamorada que estaba de él algo no me dejaba entregarme por ciento a él, yo esperaba darle todo de mí nuestra noche de bodas, pero esa noche nunca llegó ¿Abría sido por eso que no quiso casarse conmigo? ¿Se cansó de esperar a que le entregara mi virginidad? La verdad no sabía la respuesta a ninguna de las preguntas que me asechaban y lo peor de todo es que sabría que nunca la tendría, me dolía en el alma tener que irme, pero no soportaba estar en la misma ciudad que él, tal vez debí irme a otro lugar y no a otro país ni mucho menos a otro continente, era ahora cuando me daba cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido al tomar una decisión tan drástica, irme solo por él; abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que el avión ya había despegado ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve con los ojos cerrados? No lo sé, lo único que puedo saber es que a partir de ahora no volveré a confiar en ningún hombre; EN NADIE.

Lentamente abrí los ojos y me di cuenta que tenía puesta una cobija, tal vez la sobrecargo me la había puesto, y ¡Claro, cómo no tratar de consolar a una humillada novia! Ahora me arrepentía de no haberme cambiado de vestido y ni de zapatos, estaba muriéndome de frío, los pies los tenía congeladísimos, lo único que podía esperar era que pronto llegáramos a Inglaterra, miré por la ventana y nuevamente mis pensamientos me llevaron a pensar en él, en su rostro, en sus manos en sus besos, en…-

-Señorita…-

-¡He!-

-¿Gusta un poco de comida o alguna bebida?-

-Un poco de agua estaría bien-

-En un momento se lo traigo-

-Aquí tiene señorita-

-Muchas gracias, y gracias también por la cobija-

-¿La cobija? Disculpe señorita pero no sé de qué me está hablando-

-¿Cómo? ¿Usted no me proporcionó está cobija?-

-No señorita y si me disculpa me retiro-

Saber que la sobrecargo no me había dado nada me hizo sentir rara, si ella no me la había dado ¿entonces quién?

-¡Vaya!, veo que ya despertó señorita-


	3. Destino III

Por fin había llegado a mi destinado, el viaje se me había hecho muy corto y claro, como no se me iba hacer corto si la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasé durmiendo, la cercanía de mi compañero de asiento me ponía muy nerviosa ¡pero qué tipo más guapo! En cuanto lo vi me quedé sin habla, me sentí sofocada, nunca antes en mi vida me había pasado esto, ni siquiera con… no importa, él ya no vale la pena, el punto aquí es que mi acompañante me quitaba el aliento y fue por eso que intenté dormir, me estaba comportando como una chiquilla de preparatoria, pero en fin mi idea funcionó que al poco rato estaba durmiendo plácidamente, me sentía tranquila y relajada, todo eso me sorprendió dado las circunstancias por las que atravesaba.

En cuanto aterrizamos la sobrecargo me despertó, por una parte me sentí aliviada de llegar pero por otra comencé a sentirme triste por no haber visto a mi sexy acompañante, en ese momento me cayó la bomba ¡Me vio con todo y mi vestido de novia! Qué cosa podía ser peor, en cuanto bajé del avión me dirigí a paso seguro a recoger mis maletas, lo bueno de esto es que las encontré rápido, pedí un servicio de taxi y en unos cuantos minutos me encontraba rumbo a un hotel, había visitado Inglaterra en diferentes ocasiones y conocía la ciudad, no a la perfección pero me defendía, así que me hospedé en el mismo hotel de siempre, en cuanto estuve en mi habitación me tumbé en la cama y sin siquiera notarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a bañar mi rostro, me sentía desdichada, vacía y perdida, todo era un caos, NO TENÍA NADA, en ese momento me llegó la culpa, no había dejado ni una nota, ni un recado a mis familiares, estaba segura de que mis padres estarían preocupados, había sido una tonta, me acerqué al buró y tomé el teléfono, le pedí a la recepcionista que realizara una llamada a New York, le proporcioné los datos y cinco minutos después me encontraba hablando con mi madre…

-Sí mamá estoy bien-

-_Candy, cielo, ¿dime dónde estás?-_

_-_No puedo decirte madre, necesito tiempo para estar sola, para pensar y poner en orden mis ideas-

-_Hija, déjame ayudarte, tal vez si te voy a ver…-_

_-_No mamá, no insistas, no te diré en donde estoy, lo único que puedo decirte es que empezaré una nueva vida-

-_Cariño se me parte el alma escucharte decir eso-_

-Te quiero mucho mamá, díselo a papá, dile que estoy bien, no tienen por qué preocuparse-

-_Hija mía, te imploro, te suplico que me digas dónde estás- _decía mi madre en llanto, yo trataba de no llorar pero me carcomía el alma escucharla en ese estado.

-De acuerdo mamá, pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a papá-

-_Claro mi amor-_

-Está bien, estoy en Inglaterra-

-_¿Qué? ¿Qué haces haya Candy? ¡Dios mío como pudiste irte tan lejos!-_sus gritos casi me dejan sorda, solo esperaba que mi padre no la escuchara.

-Mamá… por favor no me digas nada, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa-

_-Cuando tu padre se entere…-_

-Papá no tiene por qué enterarse, prometiste no decirlo, así que te pido, te suplico que no le digas nada mamá, yo estaré en contacto con ustedes, pero no iré a América en un largo tiempo-

-_Entiendo hija-_

-Te quiero mamá, me tengo que ir, quiero descansar un poco-

La conversación con mi madre terminó, me sentía mal por ella y por mi papá, sentía el dolor que estaba padeciendo en estos momentos, comencé a acomodar mis cosas, me daría un baño y saldría a comer un poco, mejor dicho saldría a cenar, pues en todo el día no había probado nada, me miré en el espejo y me vi derrotada, esta no era yo, esta no era la Candy que todos conocían.

-¡Basta ya Candy!, basta de tanto lamento, él no lo merece, no merece ni una lágrima más, no merece ni uno solo de mis pensamientos, desde ahora seré una nueva Candy, no me dejaré de nadie y nunca más dejaré que se vuelvan a burlar de mí, no lo permitiré- me dije a mi misma mientras arrancaba el vestido y lo tiraba, no quería verlo, así que lo tiré a la basura, me dirigí al baño y tomé una larga y refrescante ducha, cuando salí sentí que la vida me sonrió y por primera vez en todo el día sonreí, me acerqué al ropero y tomé un pantalón deportivo, una blusa tipo polo blanca y mis zapatillas deportivas, el cabello lo dejé suelto y solo lo adorné con unos pasadores, me apliqué un poco de brillo labial, salí del hotel y comencé a caminar, siempre he dicho que las tardes en Inglaterra son hermosas, así que viendo el sol ocultarse comencé a buscar un restaurant, caminé por varios minutos hasta que encontré uno muy acogedor, entré y me senté en la barra, una señora rechoncha y muy amable me atendió…

-Buenas noches señorita, ¿gusta algo especial para cenar?-

-Buenas noches, quisiera unos hot cakes con mermelada de fresa, un plato de fruta con yogurt y granola y una malteada de fresa si es tan amable-

-Claro que sí, en un momento se lo traigo-

En cuanto la señora se fue puede admirar el lugar, era un restaurant modesto, con un toque hogareño, los manteles de las mesas le daban su distintivo, las flores y las velas hacían del local un lugar cálido, estaba tan entretenida mirando todo que no me di cuenta cuando se sentaron a lado mío en la barda y mucho menos me di cuenta de que mi cena ya estaba frente a mí…

-Se le va a enfriar su cena señorita- estaba totalmente segura de que esa voz ya la había escuchado antes, me volteé lentamente para darme cuenta de que el tipo que estaba alado mío era el mismo acompañante sexy que se había sentado conmigo en el avión… bueno no conmigo, pero sí a mi lado.

-Yo…-

-¡Veo que nos volvemos a encontrar señorita…!- ¡Diablos! Me sentía totalmente nerviosa, pero qué me pasaba con este tipo, apenas lo conocía hacia unas horas y ya sentía que se me mojaban los calzones por solo verlo sonreír.

-¡Creo que el gato le comió la lengua!- dijo el muy descarado queriendo reprimir una carcajada, abrí tanto los ojos que temí que se me fueran a salir, este tipo se estaba burlando de mí.

-No, no me comió la lengua el gato y al parecer me está siguiendo señor-

-¿Señor? Estás muy equivocada pequeña pecosa, para tu información estoy en mis veinte nueve años y claro que no te estoy siguiendo-

-¡Pe… pequeña… PECOSA! ¿Pero cómo se atreve?- ¿qué se creía este tipo?

-Lamento decirlo pero eres muy pecosa-

-¿Y eso a usted que le importa?- este tipo comenzaba a exasperarme

-Tranquilícese señorita…-

-No pienso decirle mi nombre a un tipo como usted-

-¡Vaya pero qué genio! Es una lástima que una joven como usted sea tan maleducada-

-Y es una pena que siendo usted tan joven sea un grosero-

-¿Grosero yo?- dijo fingiendo una inocencia que estaba lejos de sentir

-Sabe que… disfrute su cena que yo me largo de aquí- tomé mis platos y me fui a la mesa más lejana que había en el lugar, cuando me senté me di cuenta de que había olvidado mi fruta con yogurt, me levanté rápido y me sentí aliviada cuando vi que el tipo ese ya no estaba ahí, ni él ni mi fruta, regresé a mi lugar y… ¿Pero qué carajo hacía ese tipo en mi mesa?

-Disculpe señorita pero se le olvidó esto en la barra- me dijo mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas y depositaba el plato con fruta, en ese momento no sentí mariposas… SENTÍ TODO UN ZOOLÓGICO EN MI ESTÓMAGO y si eso fue mucho, lo que vino a continuación hizo que apareciera un tornado en mi panza; con mucho cuidado quitó el plato de mis manos y lo puso en la mesa, a continuación tomó mi mano derecha y la besó…

-Terruce Grandchester, encantado de conocerla- dijo y después de eso me sonrió, ¡DIO MÍO, SU SONRISA ERA PERFECTA! Creí haber muerto e ir directamente al cielo, este tío era sencillamente y groseramente HERMOSO, CHULO, PRECIOSO, MI VIDA, ME LO QUERÍA COMER A BESOS, y entonces me di cuenta de que efectivamente; "El gato me había comido la lengua".

**LOS PERSONAJES ****PERTENECEN A ** **KYŌKO MIZUKI**** E ****YUMIKO IGARASHI****, LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE DE MI AUTORIA SIN FINES DE LUCRO.**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES QUE SE TOMAN EL TIEMPO PARA LEER MI HISTORIA, SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALIENTAN A SEGUIR, LES PROMETO QUE NO LAS DEJARÉ VOTADAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Aun podía sentir su tibio aliento en mi mano, era una sensación exquisita ¡Dios Míos cómo me sentiría si me besara en la boca o en todo mi cuerpo! De solo pensarlo creo que ya había mojado una vez más mis calzones, era un ser divino en toda la extensión de la palabra; su boca, su cabello, sus manos y sus ojos, TODO ÉL ERA UNA HERMOSURA, SIMPLEMENTE ERA ~ O~.

Y lo mejor de todo es que era muy caballeroso, después de qué me besara mi mano se sentó en mi mesa, el papito chulo mi vida cenó unos huevos revueltos con tocino y jamón, un vaso de jugo de naranja, un plato de fruta…

-Espero que con esto pueda dejar de verme como su enemigo- me dijo con aquella voz tan seductora, si él seguía así yo me desmayaría de la emoción.

-¿Cómo dijo?- tuve que decir porque una vez más me había perdido mientras miraba esos sensuales labios que tanto deseaba que probaran mi…

-Que espero que con esto ya no me veas como tu enemigo-

-Pero yo en ningún momento te miré de esa manera-

-¿Entonces de qué forma me miraste?-no sé si fue mi mente, pero podría jurar que su tono tenía un toque pasional ¡DIOS, QUÉ HOMBRE!

-Te miré como… ¿Oye por qué me tuteas? Ni siquiera me has pedido mi nombre y todavía no has pasado la prueba- dije mientras cortaba mis hot-cakes y les untaba mermelada.

-Está bien, será como tú digas, Hola desconocida me llamo Terrence Grandchester, es un gusto verte nuevamente ya que en el avión te la pasaste durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, de no haber sido así quizás en estos momentos ya sabría tu nombre y te hubiera invitado a algún bonito lugar para ponernos al día- aunque yo tenía mi vista fija en mi comida podía sentir su mirada en mi, era como si quisiera meterse en mis pensamientos y leerlos, sentí como me sonrojaba; yo no soy de esas chicas que se sonrojan por cualquier cursilería, pero este tipo tenía algo que me hacía sentir un no sé qué, que no sé yo.

-Yo… gusto en conocerte Terry, soy Candice White Andrew- dije tímidamente, ¡rayos! Algo me está pasando y sinceramente no me gusta, yo no soy así; no soy tímida, ni me pongo nerviosa con tipos guapos y mucho menos pierdo la concentración ¡YO NO SOY ASÍ!

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- me dijo algo confundido, creo que por alguna razón creyó que le contaría toda mi vida, tal vez no ahorita pero después sí, ¿después? ¿alguien me garantizaba que lo vería nuevamente? ¬¬

-Bueno… qué más quieres que te diga si no te conozco, además no creo volver a verte- ¿por qué dije eso? ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA Candy!

-Por eso mismo me senté en tu mesa, quiero conocerte… aunque nunca te vuelva a ver-

-¿Pero qué caso tiene que sepas algo de mí si no me volverás a ver nunca?- ¡Definitivamente que alguien me dé un tiro o me tape la mierda que estoy diciendo!

-Veo que mi presencia te molesta, disculpa que me haya sentado en tu mesa no era mi intensión hacerte pasar una mala noche, fue un gusto conocerte Candy, adiós- por raro que pareciera, sentí una opresión en el pecho, ¿pero cómo era esto posible? Todo era en cámara lenta; ver que se paraba de la mesa me partía el corazón, creo que no había dado ni un paso y yo ya quería romper a llorar y ni siquiera sabía la razón, no sé que me impulsó a hacerlo pero rápidamente le tomé de la mano y lo jalé, aquel gesto lo tomó desprevenido tanto a él como a mí, miré nuestra manos y se veían hermosamente perfectas entrelazadas, un sentimiento de paz me inundó, aunque no quería soltarlo lo tuve que hacer, él me miró extrañado…

-¿Qué ocurre?-me dijo mientras volvía a sentarse y yo expulsaba todo el aire contenido, ver esa reacción me hiso sentir nuevamente feliz.

-Yo… yo lo siento, no quise comportarme de esa manera, he tenido un día muy malo, en realidad ha sido el peor día de toda mi vida… pero no quiero hablar de eso todavía… ¿te parece si empezamos de nuevo?- le dije y por primera vez le sonreí, observé como su semblante cambiaba y me mostraba también una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa; todo en él es perfecto.

-Me parece bien, soy Terruce Grandchester, es un placer conocerla señorita…-

-Candice White Andrew, el placer es mío señor Grandchester-

-¡Oye yo te llamé señorita! Es justo que tú también me digas así- dijo fingiendo enojo

-¿Está seguro?-

-Claro-

-Está bien, es un placer conocerla señorita Grandchester-

-¿Señorita? Te estás burlando de mí pequeña pecosa- me dijo riendo

-Tú me pediste que te dijera señorita-

-Te pasaré esta porque apenas nos estamos conociendo he-

La conversación fue fluyendo que no nos dimos cuenta que ya estaban por cerrar el local, salimos del restaurante riéndonos como dos niños pequeños, comenzamos a caminar sin un rumbo fijo, sinceramente platicar con Terry me hacía muy bien, caminamos por mucho tiempo, no tengo idea de cuánto caminamos pero realmente no me importa…

-Dios Mío Candy son las tres de la mañana-

-Con razón no hay gente en este parque- dije mirando a todos lados

-Soy un inconsciente, no es correcto estar despierto tan tarde y andar en la calle, ¿Dónde vives?-

-Bueno… te recuerdo que acabo de llegar a Inglaterra, no tengo casa… aún, pero me hospedo en el Hotel Imperial-

-¿De verdad? Entonces no se diga más te acompaño-

-No Terry, no es necesario, tomaré un taxi-

-De ninguna manera, te acompañaré al hotel, ya después yo me voy-

-Pero…-

-No y ya mejor camínale-

Seguimos caminando y platicando de varias cosas hasta que llegamos al hotel, entramos y nos dirigimos hasta el elevador…

-No es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi cuarto, ya es suficiente con que me hayas venido a dejar-

-¿En qué piso estás?-

-En el último… ¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Nada, anda entremos ¿O quieres ir por las escaleras?-

-¡qué chistosito he!... ya me vas a decir qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia- le dije mirándolo, por alguna extraña razón él también mi miraba, en ese momento me sentí en las nubes, por suerte éramos los únicos en el elevador, no sé quien se acercó a quién pero eso ahora no importaba, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, era delicioso, miré sus labios durante una eternidad… ¡sí, me iba a besar!... se acercó un poco más y… ¡TIN! Ese estúpido elevador tenía que llegar a su destino, cómo no se iba la electricidad y nos quedábamos atrapados ahí, sería tan romántico, lo besaría, lo abrazaría y después…después… bueno quizás después él y yo…

-Llegamos- su tono fue algo así como… ¿derrotado?, la verdad no lo supe, evite su mirada, podía sentir la suya en mí pero no quería verlo, sentí el rubor cubrir mis mejillas, levanté la vista y a lo lejos vi mi habitación, me armé de valor y lo miré…

-Bueno… gracias Terry-

-Ha sido un placer acompañarte Candy-

-Gracias-

-Sí- su mirada… su mirada me cautivaba… se veía tan perfecto… ¡vamos Candy, entra a tu cuarto ya!-

-Me voy- dije mirando sus labios, creo que él se dio cuenta o no sé, el punto es que se relamió esos labios tan sexis, tan comibles, tan hermosos…

-¿Quieres besarme pequeña pecosa?-

-Yo… ¿QUÉ? ¡CLARO QUE NO! NO, YO NO QUIERO HACER ESO, ESTÁS LOCO, ¿DE DONDE SACASTE SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ?-

-Si es así entonces deja de mirarme los labios-

-Yo no te estoy mirando… ¡Buenas noches Terrence!- dije sumamente enojada conmigo misma, cómo era posible que me le hubiera quedado mirando tanto tiempo, era obvio que se daría cuenta, qué tanta soy.

-Espera Candy- escuché que decía a mis espaldas, me giré lentamente y lo vi, ¡Dios, este hombre me sacará unos org… POR DIOS EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO!

-¿Qué quieres?- le dije sintiendo como la sangre se iba hasta mi cara, seguramente me vía como un semáforo de lo roja que estaba.

-No era mi intención embromarte Candy-

-¿Es todo? Porque si no te has dado cuenta ya son casi las cuatro de la mañana y tengo que dormir-

-Sí eso es todo, que descanses vecina- seguí caminando hasta que escuché eso… vecina… vecina… ¿Vivirá a lado del hotel? O… ¡DIOS MÍO, Terry VIVÍA EN EL MISMO HOTEL QUE YO!, me volteé lentamente, me seguía mirando, una sonrisa se mostraba en su bella cara…

-¿De eso te reías verdad?- le dije mientras me acercaba nuevamente a él, no sabía si reírme o enojarme por no haberme dicho antes.

-No sé a qué te refieres- me dijo fingidamente mientras se recargaba en la pared y me observaba

-Claro que sí, te reías porque sabias que éramos vecinos y no pensabas decírmelo, seguramente planeabas escabullirte a mi habitación y asesinarme- le dije en broma mientras hacía señas con mis manos, él seguía mirándome, si seguía así lo iba a besar, definitivamente lo besaría…

-¿Y quién dice que no quiero hacer otra cosa?- el tono en el que lo dijo casi hace que me dé un infarto, si seguía así seguramente a la primera cita le entregaba todo, hasta mi virginidad.

-Yo… yo…- no sabía qué decir, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía qué decir ni qué responder.

-¿Cuál es tu cuarto Candy?- fue un alivio que me preguntara eso

-El 503 A ¿Y el tuyo?-

-El 505 A-

-Bueno vecino… entonces… nos vemos-

-Espera Candy te acompañaré ya que me queda de paso-

-Qué chistosito me saliste he- El camino hacia las habitaciones se me hizo sumamente corto, ¿por qué no hacían los pasillos más largos? Me detuve frente a mi puerta y para colmo de los colmos, su puerta estaba frente a la mía, FRENTE A LA MÍA, TODO ERA MARAVILLOSO, quizás era una señal de qué él debía de ser mío, miré el pomo de mi puerta durante tres minutos creo, la verdad no lo sé, sentí una mano en mi hombro y me volteé, ahí estaban los ojos más bonitos que hubiese visto en toda mi vida, ahí estaba él, nos miramos durante una eternidad, lo tenía que besar, definitivamente lo tenía que besar, nos acercamos un poco más y… ¡ARGG! POR UN MOMENTO DEBERÍAN DE APAGAR LOS CELULARES, PONERLOS EN VIBRADOR O QUÉ SE YO, nos separamos rápidamente y observé como metía su mano en su pantalón y sacaba su celular.

-¿No vas a contestar?- le pregunté mirándolo fijamente.

-No es importante-

¿Cómo sabes eso? Ni siquiera te has fijado quién te llama, debe de ser algo urgente-

-Créeme que no lo es Candy-

-Está bien, si tú lo dices-

-Te parece si nos vemos mañana para comer juntos-

-Me parece bien, a las 2 estaría bien- le dije olvidando el asunto del celular.

-Claro, a las dos está bien, entonces nos vemos mañana-

-Sí, mañana-

Se acercó a mí y me besó… Ok, de acuerdo, no me besó del verbo que puso sus labios sobre los míos; sino que casi me besó, sus labios cayeron cerca, cerca de la comisura de mis labios, me sentí decepcionada pero era lo mejor, apenas nos estábamos conociendo, se alejó un poco y me sonrió, eso hizo que me sonrojara, ¡rayos!, ¿Cuántos sonrojos había tenía durante el día? Nos separamos y busqué mi llave, abrí mi puerta y me giré, lo miré haciendo lo mismo, por alguna extraña razón me quedé observando cómo abría la puerta…

-¡Terry mi amor, al fin llegas, el bebé y yo te esperábamos desde hace horas!-

CYT

**HOLA A TODAS USTEDES QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA, QUIERO AGRADECERLES POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE CHECAR ESTO QUE SALE DE MI LOCA MENTE, EL INTERNET ANDA MUY MAL, POR ESO CREO SUBIRÉ LOS CAPITULOS LOS VIERNES (O SI PUEDO LOS JUEVES) LES PROMETO QUE LOS CAPITULOS SERÁN LARGOS.**

**LA HISTORIA DE "EL DOLOR DE MI DULCE HOGAR" LA HE SUSPENDIDO POR EL MOMENTO, HABÍAN COSAS QUE NO ME GUSTABAN Y POR ESO LA BORRÉ, LA REESCRIBIRÉ PORQUE NO ME ESTABA GUSTANDO COMO IBA LA TRAMA.**

**GRACIAS A TODAS USTEDES.**


	5. Chapter 5

Creo que nunca debí de haberlo hecho, simplemente tendría que haber entrado a mi cuarto en cuanto abrí la puerta, pero no, la chismosa de Candy quería ver y por metiche me llevé una enorme decepción, pero cómo no lo pensé antes, un hombre como Terrence no podía estar soltero, OBVIO QUE NO, un machote como él no podía andar libre, fui una estúpida, una estúpida con p de PENDEJA al imaginar un mundo con él, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes? Definitivamente fui una estúpida, se burló de mi el muy cínico… ¡TERRENCE ESTABA CASADO Y LO PEOR DE TODO ES QUE TENÍA UN HIJO! Bueno quizás esta era otra señal de que él no podía ser mío.

En cuanto escuché a su cariñosa mujer hablarle ya no quise saber nada de nada, me metí rápidamente a mi habitación y le puse llave, ¿es que acaso no había ningún hombre para mí? ¿Tan fea era yo como para no atraer a un buen hombre? En ese momento me di cuenta de que no había pensado mucho en… bueno… ese engendro no vale la pena ser mencionado, mi habitación estaba a oscuras, las luces de la calle alumbraban un poco mi espacio, me sentí más sola que nunca, ¿la vida siempre sería una mierda conmigo? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer esto? ¡Diablos, ser yo resulta muy difícil! Me acerqué a la cama y me tumbé en ella, quería dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, quería dejar de llorar, quería dejar de amarlo… porque aunque me dejara plantada yo aun lo amaba, él muy imbécil aun seguía clavado en mi corazón.

No supe en qué momento me quedé dormida, pero cuando desperté me di cuenta de que eran las once de la mañana, tenía que pensar en un plan pero ya, tenía mis ahorros de toda la vida y para ser sincera con todo ese dinero podría vivir bien durante unos cuantos años, pero tampoco me pasaría la vida sentada haciendo nada y estaba más claro que el agua que no quería seguir viviendo en este hotel, a lado de ese mentiroso… TODOS LOS HOMBRES SON IGUALES… TODOS… ¡BUENO YA Candy, CONCÉNTRATE! Encontrar un empleo no sería tan difícil, para suerte mía hace tres meses me habían ofrecido un puesto en una revista muy importante aquí en Inglaterra como vicepresidenta, en ese momento yo planeaba mi boda y no tenía cabeza para eso, así que solo dije que sí, ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho, sin saber mi futuro ya me lo estaba formando! Claro que, de este empleo no le había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera al que se suponía que iba a ser mi esposo, nadie lo sabía, creo que esa ha sido la única buena decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida, tomé mi agenda y comencé a buscar el nombre de la revista y su dirección, encontré el número y marqué, qué raro que nadie conteste, se me hacía muy raro que nadie contestara, era una revista muy importante, sin saber cómo una vocecita en mi mente me dijo que hoy era domingo (¬¬) esto era una clara señal de que andaba muy mal.

-¡Hay Candy, eres una despistada!- me dije mientras me reía, caminé hacia el baño y preparé la tina, mientras tanto buscaba qué ropa ponerme, el sol brillaba pero se podía sentir una brisa muy fresca, ese clima me gustaba mucho, saqué un top blanco, una chaqueta de mezclilla, mis jeans y una mascada verde con corazones blancos, me relajé en la bañera y cuando salí me sentía muy bien, me vestí y dejé mi cabello suelto, me puse unos botines, tomé mi celular y algunas tarjetas, compraría algo de ropa o alguna cháchara. Salí del cuarto y en cuanto estuve en el pasillo miré fijamente la puerta 505, de verdad habría deseado mucho que Terry fuera soltero… de repente la cita que habíamos acordado en la madrugada me golpeó con fuerza, pero rápido deseché esa idea, no creo que fuéramos a comer después de que yo me enterara de que estaba casado y para colmo con un hijo recién nacido. Apuré mi paso y caminé… bueno, de hecho corrí, llegué al elevador y tuve una pelea mental entre bajar las escaleras y hacer un poco de ejercicio ó ir por el elevador; me decidí por el segundo, esperé pacientemente, pero creo que la paciencia es algo que no se me da mucho, cuando las puertas se abrieron mentalmente me regañé por no haberme decidido en bajar las escaleras; ahí estaba Terry con aquella mujer y su pequeño niño, no sabía qué hacer, ¿lo saludaba? ¿O mejor lo ignoraba?

-Buenos días- fue lo único que salió de mi garganta, entré al elevador evitando mirar a la pareja, fue un alivio ver que ellos salían.

-¿Terry mi amor entonces me acompañarás a comprarle ropa al bebé?- le dijo su esposa en un tono muy cariñoso, ¡PUAG! Eso dos desbordaban miel, quise vomitar, y pensar que me quiso besar en la madrugada… tonta, tonta, tonta y mil veces tonta, ya no pude escuchar lo que él le contestó pues la puertas del elevador se cerraron, en definitiva tenía que salir de ese lugar pronto, no quería verlos a los dos, y por más que tratara de negarlo, verlos juntos hacía que me revolviera el estómago, cuando llegué abajo, le pedí a la recepcionista que me proporcionara el número de algún bienes raíces, me dijo que por la tarde me tendría algunos números, se lo agradecí enormemente y me dirigí al restaurante del hotel, comí como cerdo, ¿pero y qué? No tenía a nadie a quien le preocupara mi físico, si engordaba nadie se daría cuenta, en fin; YO NUNCA ME CASARÍA.

Salí del hotel y comencé a caminar, caminé y caminé durante un largo rato, tenía muchas cosas que hacer: ir a la revista, encontrar una casa, comprarme un carro y lo más importante, comprarme un celular, tomé un taxi y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial, recorrí todas las tiendas, me sentía tan bien comprando cosas que creo me sobrepasé, encontré un distribuidor de teléfonos celulares y compré uno, me sentía feliz, regresé al hotel y la recepcionista me proporcionó los números de las bienes raíces, temerosa de encontrarme con la pareja otra vez decidí irme por las escaleras, sé que es una decisión muy dramática pero es que NO LOS QUIERO VER, perdí el número de escaleras que iba subiendo después de contar 219, faltaba casi una eternidad; a buena hora se me ocurrió comprar tanta cosa, me sentía cansada, me senté en uno de los escalones, solo descansaría cinco minutos, solo cinco minutos...

No sé si pasaron cinco minutos o dos horas, realmente no lo sé, no tenía esperado quedarme dormida, pero lo que sí no me esperaba al abrir los ojos fue verlo a él, ahí estaban esos ojos azules tan profundos como el mar observándome detenidamente, creo que cerré los ojos otra vez y los volví a ver, me estaba volviendo loca…

-Hola Candy- bueno… definitivamente no me estaba volviendo loca, ahí estaba él, en vivo y a todo color.

-¿Terry? ¿Qué haces aquí?- traté de levantarme pero él me detuvo

-¿Qué haces tú aquí Candy? Y sobre todo sola, sabes que algo te puede pasar y…-

-¿Y qué? A nadie le importa lo que pueda pasarme, ¿o acaso a ti te importa?-

-Claro que me importa-me dijo mientras se sentaba en la escalera

-Pues no debería de importarte, tú tienes por quien preocuparte, además ¿quién te dijo que te podías sentar?-

-Estuve esperando por ti- dijo de sopetón, a este hombre cómo le encantaba cambiar conversaciones.

-¿Cómo?-

-Quedamos en que hoy comeríamos juntos-

-Bueno, creo que hubo un cambio de planes-

-Me di cuenta de eso perfectamente, pudiste avisarme-

-Lo siento, se me olvidó-

-¿Pero cómo se te va a olvidar?-

-Se me olvidó y punto, así como a ti se te olvidó decirme que estabas casado y que tenías un hijo-

-Eso es diferente eso es…-

-Es lo mismo, así que si me disculpas tengo muchos escalones que subir- le dije mientras me paraba con una gran flojera y tomaba mis bolsas, estaba decidida a subir esos miles de escalones… ¡rayos, pude haber tomado el ascensor!

-¿Por qué no tomaste el elevador?-

-¿Por qué no lo tomaste tú?- le devolví la pregunta mientras comenzaba a caminar

-Te pregunté primero-

-¿Y eso qué?-

-Deja que te ayude con las bolsas-

-No necesito tu ayuda ni tu lástima-

-¿Pero quién dice que es lástima? ¿De dónde sacas tantas estupideces?-

-¿Quieres dejar de seguirme?- le dije harta de verlo a tras de mí, bueno no estaba harta de él, sino de la situación… TENÍA UN HIJO, sino lo tuviera yo lo besaría, lo manosearía, le haría de todo, pero NO, él estaba prohibido y punto.

-Quiero ver que llegues con bien a tu cuarto-

-Créeme que no hace falta-

Terry me arrebató las bolsas y comenzó a caminar a lado mío, por una parte me sentía bien pero por otra sabía que eso no era lo más correcto.

-Sabes… deberías de tomar el ascensor- me dijo para tratar de romper el hielo que se había formado, era una situación muy incómoda.

-Si quieres puedes tomarlo tú, yo me siento perfectamente bien subiendo estos escalones-

-Bien Candy, haré como que te creo-

-SI no me crees no es mi asunto-

-¿Podrías dejar de lado esa actitud?- me dijo mientras se ponía frente a mí y me bloqueaba el paso

-Terry quítate, quiero llegar a mi habitación-

-Me quitaré si me dices qué es lo que pasa contigo-

-De acuerdo, pasa que no me gusta que me vean la cara de tonta, eso es lo que pasa, ahora quítate- le dije empujándolo, realmente Terry podía ser muy exasperante.

-¿Quién te vio la cara?- "Ósea y ahora me pregunta quién", ¿¡Dios, por qué los hombres son tan ciegos?!

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe… hasta aquí Terrence-

-¿Hasta aquí qué?-

-Hasta aquí llegué, tomaré el elevador… pero sola- le dije al ver que se acercaba a mí, para suerte mía estaba frente a la puerta que daba al corredor y no faltaba mucho para llegar a mi piso.

-Quiero ver que llegues bien a tu cuarto-

-No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, no eres nadie para mí y no somos nada, así que te pediré un enorme favor, no me trates como si fuera tu novia porque no lo soy, además no creo que eso le agrade a tu esposa- le dije y rápidamente le quité las bolsas, abrí la puerta y salí de ahí, muy dentro de mí tenía la esperanza de que me siguiera pero no, eso no pasó, creo que me excedí un poco con mis palabras, pero créanme que es lo mejor, es lo mejor para los dos.

Llegué a mi habitación y puse a cargar mi nuevo celular, después realicé algunas llamadas a los números de las bienes raíces, tomé mi agenda y rápidamente anoté las fechas para visitar las casas o departamentos disponibles, me sentía mal, muy mal, no debí de haberle hablado así a Terry, él me ayudó, fue muy bueno y yo le decía simplemente que no éramos nada, y es que es verdad, no somos nada.

Estaba viendo la tele cuando el teléfono de mi habitación sonó así que contesté…

-Buenas tardes- dije

-Buenas tardes señorita Candice, tiene una llamada de New York, ¿desea atenderla?-

-Claro- dije sin más, seguramente a mi mamá se le olvidó decirme algo o de seguro es mi papá… ¡Dios, me dará el sermón del año!

-En un momento señorita-

-¿Hola, Candy?-

-¿Annie?- Por un momento me extrañó que me llamara, pero después reaccioné, Annie es y será mi mejor amiga, no tenía porque sentirme rara solo porque llamaba.

-¿Cómo estas Candy? Hace días que no sé nada de ti-

-Lo siento amiga, pero espero que entiendas que necesitaba reponerme-

-No me dejaste ni una carta, eres una mala amiga-

-Discúlpame Ann, no era mi intención, solo que en ese momento no tenía cabeza para escribir notas-

-¡Claro!, no podrás tener cabeza para dejar notas pero sí para dejar tirada toda tu ropa, zapatos y bolsas por las calles-

-¿Cómos sabes de eso?-

-Luego te platico, pero dime ¿estás bien? ¿Cuándo regresas?-

-Pues, te seré sincera, me siento… me siento bien, Ann ¿tienes el altavoz puesto?-

-N…no, se ha de escuchar así por la tele o yo que sé, pero mejor dime cuando regresas-

-No lo sé, no creo regresar en un largo tiempo, de hecho creo que no regresaré nunca-

-¿QUÉ ESTUPIDEZ ESTÁS DICIENDO?- de repente escuché aquella voz que tan bien conocía, aquella voz con la que siempre había soñado escucharía al despertar una vez que estuviéramos casados, aquella voz era la de…

-¿ANTHONY?-

**4/NOV/2012:**

**Quiero dedicar este capítulo a la memoria de mi fallecida madre, hoy es tu cumpleaños, me hubiese gustado mucho darte un abrazo pero no es posible, espero que en donde quiera que estés te sientas orgullosa de mí, así como yo me siento orgullosa de ti, porque simplemente fuiste y serás la mejor madre.**

**Bueno y como dicen en México "a lo que truje chencha", quiero agradecerles por seguir esta historia, les agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de leerla, pero también quiero aclararles algo:**

***Entiendo que muchas escritoras dejen botado su trabajo y eso da coraje, yo también me he sentido frustrada cuando veo que simplemente no continúan, y sé lo que se siente esperar días, semanas o meses por la actualización de un capítulo, yo solía pensar que no actualizaban solo para recibir review, pero ahora que escribo me doy cuenta de que no es así, mi vida no está en la computadora, mi vida no es esta historia que estoy escribiendo, mi vida es la familia que tengo, mi papá y mi hermano, mi vida es el quinto semestre al que le hecho muchas ganas, mi vida son los materiales didácticos que hago para mis alumnos, mi vida es distraerme un rato, espero que sepan que no puedo pasarme toda una vida pegada a la computadora, realmente aprecio que lo lean, de verdad que lo aprecio, pero no me presionen para subir capítulos; tengo muchas actividades que hacer, no tengo una mamá que me guíe y todo esto lo hago sola, es una carga pesada, el internet de la casa en donde vivo entre semana está muy lento, hay días que no tengo señal, por eso les dije en el capitulo anterior que ****intentaría subir los capítulos los jueves o los viernes**** y que los haría más largos para compensar todos los días de la semana. **

**Cuando leí el review que me llegó me enojé, nuevamente digo que ****aprecio que lean mi historia ****y si este comentario que hago les molesta a algunos y deciden no seguir mi historia yo los sabré entender, pero comprendan que no puedo actualizar tan pronto como yo quisiera, los primero capítulos los subí rápido porque el internet de mi casa (los fines de semana) es bueno, pero entre semana me hez imposible y así como escribieron "sigo esperando el capítulo" yo les digo, sigan esperando hasta los jueves o viernes por las actualizaciones. No quiero sonar grosera con mi comentario y si he llegado a ofender a alguien discúlpenme, pero esto era algo que tenía que sacar.**

**GRACIAS.**

**CANDIC' GRANDCHESTER.**


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Anthony?- ¿cómo era posible qué ese mequetrefe estuviera en la casa de mi mejor amiga? Estaba en shock

-¿CÓMO ESTÁ ESO QUE NO REGRESARÁS?- gritó el muy barbajan, y todavía tenía el cinismo de preguntarme por qué no iba a regresar, acaso era muy estúpido, ¡no puedo creer que todavía estuviera enamorada de él!

-¡CON UN DEMONIO CONTESTA CANDY!- traté de controlarme, no tenía por qué contestarle, inhalé y exhalé como cien veces, me armé de valor y hablé lo más tranquila que pude

-Annie… cuídate mucho y recuerda que te quiero- fueron las únicas palabras que dije, porque de ahí colgué el teléfono, a los dos minutos volvió a sonar y lo que mejor se me pudo ocurrir fue desconectar ese mugroso aparato, era un cínico, un desvergonzado, un patán, era un… era un… ERA UNA MIERDA, ¡NO, NO ERA! ¡ES UNA MIERDA!, maldito estúpido cómo se le ocurría llamarme qué le pasa y seguramente mi madre tuvo que ver con todo esto, yo sabía… yo sabía que algo tramaba Elizabeth White pero fui muy ingenua, siempre me pasan estas cosas por confiada, no podía seguir en ese hotel, ese malparido buscaría la manera de hablar conmigo, ¿y si venía? NO, YO NO LO QUERÍA VER, NO LO QUERÍA NI OLER, NO QUERIA NADA DE ÉL, necesitaba irme, me lamenté al recordar que las citas para visitar al que sería mi nuevo hogar sería hasta dentro de cuatro días, bueno… si lo pensaba calmadamente Anthony no podía venir a Inglaterra, en primera porque estaba corto de dinero, el muy pendejo había gastado al igual que yo una fortuna en esa boda, hasta en eso fue idiota, si no tenía planeado casarse conmigo entonces por qué coño gastó una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero, pero eso ya no importaba, otra de las razones por las que no iba a venir es porque odiaba esta temporada en Inglaterra, al menos eso estaba de mi parte, tendría tiempo para buscar un hogar y que nunca me encontrara, todo tenía que salir perfecto, no podía haber errores, no señor, por un momento me sentí aliviada, pero al minuto comencé a ver mi realidad, ME ESTABA ESCAPANDO, ESTABA ESCAPANDO DE MI REALIDAD Y ESTABA ESCAPANDO DE MI PROBLEMA, PORQUE QUISIERA O NO… ANTHONY BROWER ERA MI PROBLEMA.

Estaba exhausta, había sido un día largo, me dolían las piernas de tanto subir escalones, me dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar en lo que iba a hacer de ahora en adelante… pero sobre todo, me dolía mi corazón, y aun así, a pesar de todo lo que me hizo yo lo seguía amando, por más que trataba de olvidarlo no podía, simplemente aparecía en mi mente y todo volvía a ser doloroso, me recosté en la cama y miré hacia mi techo, había tantas dudas en el aire, había tantas preguntas sin respuesta, había tantas cosas por hacer, después de pensar y pensar en tanto, llegué a la conclusión de que mi vida es un asco, un total y completo asco. Me dirigí al baño y tomé una ducha, moría de hambre, así que me vestí con un pantalón deportivo y una blusa deportiva, tomé mis zapatillas y me dirigí al restaurant, abrí la puerta de mi recámara con cuidado, no quería toparme con Terry otra vez, para suerte mía no había nadie en el pasillo así que corrí hasta el elevador, entré al restaurante y pedí una cena ligera, mientras esperaba miraba por la ventana como la gente se perdía en las calles de Inglaterra, familias, parejas tomadas de la mano, niños corriendo por la calle, todos felices y yo… yo ahogando mis penas en una aburrida cena, regresé a mi cuarto una hora después, estaba muriendo de sueño, quería acostarme ya, si hubiese visto una cama en el pasillo les juro que ahí me quedo, no sé como llegué a mi cuarto y en cuanto vi la cama me enamoré profundamente de ella.

Abrí los ojos lentamente, estiré mi mano y apagué ese molesto ruido del despertador, encendí la tele y me estiré un poco, gracias al cielo hoy era lunes, me metí al baño, veinte minutos después salía y me preparaba para cambiarme, tomé un vestido Chanel negro un poco entallado, unas medias negras y obviamente mis zapatos negros, me coloqué un collar Chanel y los aretes, me maquillé un poco y me dejé el cabello suelto, mi reflejo en el espejo era de otra persona, no era yo… me sentí en un funeral… ¡Y COMO NO SENTIRLO, SI IBA TODA DE NEGRO! Tomé mis cosas y salí del hotel, por alguna extraña razón me sentí nerviosa… sentí todo un zoológico en mi estómago, tomé un taxi y le di la dirección de la revista, en cuanto llegué me maravillé de las instalaciones, era sencillamente un edificio hermoso, entré y me dirigí a la recepción.

-Bueno días- dije amablemente, me sentía feliz… los nervios habían pasado al fin.

-Buenos… días- dijo la recepcionista, era una muchacha joven y hermosa, su cabello negro y ondulado le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran color miel y su piel era casi o más blanca que la mía, en fin… era bonita, pero eso no le quitaba lo maleducada y creída que era, porque cuando me saludó pude percatarme de su descaro al observarme de pies a cabeza.

-Vengo a…-

-Si vienes a llenar los formatos para las pasantías, déjame decirte que ya se han cerrado las inscripciones-

-No, no vengo a llenar ninguna pasantía, vengo a…-

-¿Entonces eres una de las pasantes, no crees que estás un poco grande para eso?- DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTA MUJER IBA A SER MI ENEMIGA, SE ESTABA GANANDO UN GOLPE EN SU HORRENDA CARA, sentía que mi enojo aumentaba cada vez más, si seguía mirándome de esa manera la golpearía… definitivamente la golpearía.

-No soy ninguna pasante, soy Candice White Andrew- en ese momento se le borró la sonrisa a la muchacha, la vi palidecer y podría asegurar que estuvo a punto de devolver el estómago, observé que su mano comenzó a temblar y en ese momento sentí un gozo enorme.

-Yo… yo… lo siento… yo no

-Sabes qué niña, no tengo tiempo para escuchar tus disculpas, solo dime en donde está la oficina del señor Alistear Cornwell-

-Está… está…-

-¿Sabes o no sabes?- le dije casi gritándole

-En el tercer piso… pero el señor Alistear aun no llega-

-No importa- miré los gafetes que tenían y busqué el mío, lo tomé y comencé a caminar en dirección al elevador.

-Señorita… disculpe- me giré para ver a la recepcionista

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Gusta un café?-

-No, pero sabes una cosa, deberías de ponerte hacer bien tu trabajo, digo… sino es que quieres que te corra, ya no escuché la respuesta de la chica, seguí caminando y entré al elevador, en cuanto llegué al tercer piso busqué la oficina de Alistear, frente a ella había una gran sala, decidí sentarme a esperarlo, al parecer no había llegado ni su secretaría, tomé asiento y saqué mi agenda, tenía mucho que hacer el día de hoy…

-¿Disculpe señorita, busca a alguien?- escuché que alguien me preguntaba, quité mi vista de mi agenda y alcé los ojos, me topé con una muchacha joven, morena clara, se podían apreciar sus ojos azules detrás de esos grandes lentes, la chica me sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa

-Lo siento, buenos días, soy Candice White Andrew-

-¡Oh Dios Mío!, señorita White, buenos días, no la esperábamos hasta dentro de unos meses-

-Lo sé señorita…-

-Lo siento, soy Patricia O'Brian la secretaría del señor Alistear Cornwell-

-Mucho gusto Patricia, y dime, ¿el señor Cornwell tardará mucho en llegar?-

-No señorita White, el señor es muy puntual, ¿gusta un poco de café?-

-No gracias… bueno sí-

-En un momento se lo traigo-

Aquella muchacha me había caído muy bien, a kilómetros se notaba que era una persona sencilla, me volví a sentar y esperé a Patricia con mi café, estaba ajustando mis horarios cuando escuché una voz masculina…

-Buenos días-

-Buenos días, Alistear- dije mientras me levantaba del sofá

-¿Candy? ¿Candy qué haces aquí?-

-Lo sé, a mí también me da gusto verte Stear-

-No, no es eso, digo, me da gusto verte pero… mejor pasa a mi oficina- abrió su puerta y me invitó a pasar, en ese momento llegó su secretaria y me entregó el café.

-Seños buenos días-

-Buenos días Patty-

-Le dejé su correspondencia en el escritorio, también le dejé el artículo de la semana para que lo revise y su café señor-

-Gracias Patty, Candy, después de ti-

Entré a la oficina, era un lugar muy acogedor, todo de muy buen gusto, pude sentir la mirada de Stear (así le digo de cariño) sobre mí, ¡rayos! Debía de contarle todo.

-Toma asiento Candy, y dime ¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Por si ya lo olvidaste aquí trabajaré de ahora en adelante-

-Lo sé, pero te esperábamos a principios de Diciembre, y digo… te adelantaste unos cuantos mesecitos, se supone que ahorita deberías de estar en tu luna de miel-

-No me casé- dije se sopetón, Stear escupió su café

-¿QUÉ? ¿Pe… pero cómo ocurrió?-

-Me dejó plantada… te parece si hablamos de eso después, todavía no me siento muy preparada para hablar-

-Claro Candy, bueno… entonces comencemos, me sorprende tu llegada, no lo teníamos contemplado pero es bueno que estés aquí de una vez-

-MMM, eso sonó como si hubiera malas noticias-

-Lo son y no lo son, verás, sabes que me voy a retirar de aquí para abrir otra revista en España-

-Lo sé, por eso estoy aquí-

-Exacto, la presidencia la ocupará quién es en estos momentos el vicepresidente, y tú serás la nueva vicepresidenta-

-Claro-

-Pero como teníamos planeado otorgarte el cargo hasta diciembre en estos momentos no puedes ocupar tu cargo… tú sabes, clausulas de la empresa-

-¡Oh, ya veo!-

-Pero no te preocupes, eso no quiere decir que no te necesitemos-

-¿Cómo? Explícate Stear-

-Mira, como aun no puedes ocupar tu cargo, te propongo que nos ayudes con la edición de los contenidos, tú sabes, revisar los artículos, dar tu opinión sobre las fotos, ¿quién mejor que tú para hablarnos de moda? Además tengo entendido que eres muy amiga de varios diseñadores famoso, eso sí, te pagaríamos-

-¡Hay Stear!, me parece perfecto, acepto-

-Sabía que no me fallarías, te parece si comienzas desde hoy, te enseñaré las instalaciones-

-Claro, tengo muchas ganas de trabajar y tener mi mente ocupada-

-Bien, entonces… espera un momento- dijo mientras levantaba la bocina del teléfono

-¿Qué ocurre Patty?-

-Disculpe que lo moleste, pero su hermano quiere hablar con usted-

-Claro, dile que pase-

-En un momento-

-¿Vamos Stear?-

-Claro Candy, solo déjame presentarte al vicepresidente-

-De acuerdo- dijo Candy mientras se volvía a sentar y sorbía un poco de café, la puerta de la oficina se abrió…

-¡Hola hermano, buenos días!-

-Hermano buenos días, mira quiero presentarte a la nueva vicepresidenta- Stear le tendió la mano a Candy, la rubia le aceptó la mano y se levantó lentamente, se giró y lo vio, ¿Terry? ¿Qué rayos hacía él ahí? ¿Acaso trabaja también ahí? Lo que me faltaba, que Terry trabajara en el mismo lugar que yo, ¿que no era suficiente con que viviera frente a mi cuarto?


	7. Chapter 7

O ella me estaba siguiendo o simplemente era el destino que la ponía en mi camino… la verdad no lo sé, pero sea cual fuese la respuesta a que siempre estaba ella presente en mi vida me estaba gustando, desde que la vi en el avión me pareció la mujer más hermosa del mundo, claro está que su vestido de novia no había pasado desapercibido, ¿Cómo podría una mujer como Candy pasar desapercibida? Si alguien tenía la respuesta que me la dijera, el día que la vi por primera vez me quedé impactado por su rizada cabellera dorada y por sus adorables pecas, me habría gustado haber platicado con ella pero al parecer en cuanto se subió al avión se quedó dormida… fue una lástima, durante un buen rato estuve tratando de concentrarme en mi lectura pero no podía, el aroma de ella me inundaba los sentidos, era su olor y que su cabeza estaba recargada en mi hombro; eso era lo que no me dejaba concentrarme, pronto me di cuenta que ella temblaba por el frío que se sentía dentro del avión, tomé una manta que siempre cargaba cada vez que viajaba, se la puse encima y sin querer mis labios rosaron un poco los suyos… ¡los sentí tan suaves! Ese roce me hiso sentir mil emociones, sabía que si seguía ahí terminaría por besarla y… bueno, la idea no me desagradaba para nada, pero nunca había besado a una desconocida y definitivamente esta no sería mi iniciación, así que con todo el dolor de mi alma tuve que levantarme e ir al baño.

Regresé al asiento y ella estaba despierta, le hablé y ella volteó, en ese momento quedé hechizado con esos ojos tan verdes, tan bellos, tan… ¿tristes?, sí eso era, había tristeza y mucho dolor en ellos, me miró y sonrió para luego quedarse dormida otra vez, ¡genial, esta muchacha sí que le gusta dormir! Cuando el avión aterrizó me despedí mentalmente de ella, de verdad me hubiese gustado cruzar algunas palabras con aquella mujer, tomé un taxi, pensé en ir a casa, pero luego recordé que ahí me esperaba Susana, estaba cansado y no tenía ganas para pelear con ella, así que me dirigí al mismo hotel en donde me hospedaba cuando no quería estar en casa, cuando llegué me fui directo a mi habitación. No podía sacarme de la cabeza a esa mujer, aun podía sentir su aroma, me dirigí a la ducha, definitivamente tenía que desahogarme, me había excitado con solo recordar su olor ¡ME ESTABA VOLVIENDO LOCO! Muy pronto el estómago me reclamó atención, no había comido nada, mis pasos me llevaron al mismo restaurante de siempre, fue entonces cuando la vi nuevamente... me acerqué, estaba nervioso ¡Dios… qué patético era, me sentía como un colegial! Ella estaba absorta en sus pensamientos, fue pos eso que decidí hablarle y ahí surgió todo, comenzamos a hablar, pero al ver que ella no me contestaba decidí bromear, todo eso encadenó una guerra de palabras y entonces lo estropeé todo, ella se levantó y se fue a otro lugar.

-_¡Genial Terrence, la has cagado totalmente!- _ me dirigí rápidamente a la mesa de ella, fue una suerte que se diera cuenta que había olvidado una parte de su cena, cuando regresó a su mesa se sorprendió al verme, le entregué su plato de fruta, cuando toqué su mano sentí un cosquilleo expandirse por todo mi cuerpo, sus ojos verdes estaban a la expectativa, la miré y tímidamente me sonrió y a partir de ahí todo fue gloria, sonría por todo y todo gracias a ella.

Candy, Candy, Candy, ese nombre estaba en mi mente, por las mañanas, por las tardes y por las noches, verla me reconfortaba mis días, hacia que me olvidara de todo, me sentí vivo nuevamente, por más cursi que pareciera, yo quería estar con ella todo el día pero me era imposible por dos sencillas razones: Susana y el bebé. Ellas dos eran las únicas mujeres que debían estar en mi vida, y por más que yo quisiera no había nada que lo cambiara, ellas dos debían de ser mi única prioridad… bueno, solo la bebé porque con Susana, con ella no había absolutamente nada, nada de nada, sino fuera por la hija que había tenido con ella no estaría ligado a esa mujer, me maldecía mentalmente por haber dejado engañar por aquella arpía, porque lo cierto era que Susana había utilizado todas sus armas para amarrarme y lo patético era que había dado resultado; aquí estaba yo, padre a mi 29 años con una mujer a la que no amaba. Ya no había nada que lamentar, lo hecho echo estaba y tenía que asumir todas mis responsabilidades. Quizás Candy no era para mí o quizás sí… de todas formas no lo sabría nunca, ella me había cortado de tajo las alas aquella vez que nos encontrábamos en las escaleras, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? Muy sencillo, la seguí desde que vi que salió del hotel, yo era prácticamente su perro fiel, la seguía a todas las tiendas que iba, quería acercarme pero temía su reacción, por eso me mantenía alejado.

Pero ahora todo cambiaba, ella iba a trabajar en el mismo lugar que yo, ni en mis más locos sueños me hubiera imaginado algo como eso, cuando la vi ahí con Stear mi mundo se iluminó completamente, era estupendo, la cara que puso Candy cuando me vio merecía un Óscar, definitivamente lo merecía.

**OoO**

-¡Hola buenos días, Terrence Grandchester!- dije mientras le tendía la mano, claramente vi como ella dudó un momento, luego me saludó, percibí un ligero apretón en el momento en que estrechamos las manos.

-Un gusto señor Grandchester, soy Candice White- dijo mirándome fijamente ¡Esto iba a ser Genial! Pensé mientras mostraba mi sonrisa.

-Encantado señorita, pero por favor llámame Terry, ¿te puedo tutear cierto?-

-Cla… claro, no veo por qué no-

-Bueno, ahora que las presentaciones están hechas comenzaremos por mostrarte la empresa Candy… permítanme un momento- dijo Stear mientras se acercaba nuevamente a su escritorio y tomaba la llamada que le hacía Patty.

-¿Con qué aquí trabajas Terrence?- dijo Candy alzando su ceja y hablando quedamente

-Así es- fue lo único que dije, solo me limitaba a verla, sé que me veía patético sonriendo… PERO NO LO PODÍA EVITAR, ESTABA FELIZ, REALMENTE ESTABA FELIZ PORQUE ELLA TRABAJARÍA AQUÍ.

-Candy, Terry, me disculparán pero tengo que retirarme, creo que el recorrido se suspenderá- dijo Stear tomando su saco de vestir.

-No hay porqué suspenderlo Stear, yo puedo mostrarle todo- insistí, necesitaba hablar con ella.

-Me parece muy bien Terry, Candy te quedas en buenas manos-

-Pe… pero yo…-

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Terry sabe lo que hace, ¿Les parece si nos vemos a las 2 para comer juntos?-

-Claro, nosotros te esperamos en el Restaurante de siempre- dijo Terry mientras abría la puerta del despacho de Stear y le cedía el paso a Candy

-Bien, nos vemos más tarde y Terry…-

-¿Sí?-

-Cuídala mucho-

-Claro, con mi vida-

Candy se sonrojó al escuchar eso, iba a estar sola con él, de verdad que no lo soportaría, la rubia no sabía si sentirse ofendida o simplemente reírse por la situación.

-¡Vamos Candy… por aquí!- dijo Terrence mientras comenzaba a caminar.

-¿Me estás siguiendo verdad?- dijo ella mientras trataba de seguirle el paso

-Claro que no-

-Claro que sí-

-Que no-

-Ya acéptalo Terry, me estás siguiendo, déjame decirte que estoy bien no tienes que preocuparte por mi- dijo casi riendo, el castaño se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente, su fulminante mirada le borró la sonrisa.

-Te equivocas Candy, no te estoy siguiendo ni me estoy preocupando por ti, simplemente estoy haciendo mi trabajo, ¿entendido?-

-Sí, entendido jefe-

-Bien, ahora por aquí está la oficina de redacción, y por este lado…-

*Dejé de escuchar a Terry, sus palabras me habían dolido y mucho, pero me las merecía, me las merecía por haberme portado como una mierda con él, me las tenía bien merecido…

-¿Candy? ¿Candy me estás prestando atención?-

-¡He!, sí claro que si Terry-

-Bien, ahora vayamos directo a tu nueva oficina-

-Ajá-

Caminamos un poco y llegamos a una oficina… muy chica para mi gusto, pero la decoración era bonita, las paredes de un verde agua, un escritorio negro con un asiento de piel negro, cuadros y más cuadros, me adentré a la oficina…

-¿Y qué te parece?- me preguntó él mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta y fijaba su mirada en mí, le sostuve la mirada durante algunos segundos para luego desviarla, me sentía muy nerviosa.

-Está bien… solo que-

-¿Sólo qué…?-

-Un poco chica- dije sacando todo el aire que había contenido

-Será solo temporal, después te proporcionarán la mía-

-¿La tuya?-

-Claro, ¿O acaso piensas que la oficina de la vicepresidenta deba estar en la sección de chismes y novedades?-

-Bu… bueno no-

-En fin, te dejo para que te acostumbres a tu nuevo lugar de trabajo, puedes redecorarla si gustas-

-No, me gusta como está… creo que no cambiaré nada-

-Como quieras, entonces…- ya no pudo continuar porque el móvil de Candy sonó.

-Espérame un minuto Terry-

-Claro- dijo éste mientras tomaba asiento y la observaba discretamente, la rubia se acercó a la ventana…

-¿Mamá qué ocurre, están todos bien?-

-_Claro… todos estamos bien…-_

-¿Entonces por qué la llamada? Ahorita debe de ser de madrugada, deberías de estar durmiendo mamá-

-_Lo sé hija, es solo que…-_

-¡Mamá! ¿Es algo importante o no?-

-_Sí… bueno… espérame un momento-_

-¿**Candy?-**

-¿Anthony? ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES EN MI CASA?- en cuanto Terry escuchó el tono de voz de Candy se puso alerta, "_Esta conversación va a estar interesante" "¿Quién será Anthony?"_.

-**Candy mi amor necesito hablar contigo, tengo… tengo que explicarte muchas cosas-**

-Ya sabía yo que la llamada de mi madre no era porque me extraña, tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar y te pido que te largues de mi casa y dejes a mis papás en paz-

-**Candy mi amor yo…-**

**-**Y no me digas mi amor que no somos nada, eres un…-

-**PERDÓNAME CANDY, YO TE AMO, DE VERDAD TE AMO-**

-Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo al dejarme plantada en el altar… sabes una cosa, ¡por qué no te compras un mapa y te pierdes imbécil de mierda!- y así sin más colgó el celular, todo había sido una trampa, cómo era posible que su mamá se prestara a esos sucios trucos, resopló y trató de contener las lágrimas que estaban por salir, desgraciadamente le fue imposible.

Terry al ver que Candy permanecía parada frente a la ventana sin hacer ningún movimiento se preocupó, se levantó y lentamente se acercó a ella, la rubia tenía la vista fija en algún punto de la ciudad, las lágrimas salían y salín sin piedad, por suerte él traía un pañuelo ¡Nunca sabes cuándo lo puedes ocupar! Con mucha delicadeza comenzó a secar las gruesas lágrimas.

-¿Candy?- dijo suavemente mientras seguía secando esas lágrimas que parecían no tener fin

-¿Candy?- al ver que no reaccionaba le tomó de la mano, ¡Estaba heladísima! Tal contacto pareció revivir a la pecosa, sus ojos se posaron en los de Terry y sin siquiera pensarlo se aventó a sus brazos, descargó todo el sentimiento que traía desde que había llegado de América, su llanto era desgarrador, lo único que atinó a hacer Terry fue rodearla cada vez más fuerte, y dar pequeños besos en la corona de su rizada cabellera.

-Todo estará bien Candy, no te preocupes- eran las palabras de aliento de él, Candy seguía llorando, se abrazaba cada vez más al castaño, parecía como si hubiese querido fundir con él y ser uno solo.

-Ya no llores más Candy, todo estará bien, te lo prometo mi amor- la rubia solo pudo abrir los ojos y dejar de llorar al escuchar aquellas palabras pronunciadas por Terry.

oOo

LO SIENTO POR LA DEMORA, NO HABÍA TENIDO TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR EL CAPI, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO; QUE PASEN UNA BONITA TARDE'


	8. Chapter 8

Aquellas palabras retumbaban en mi mente Mi amor, simplemente no me las podía sacar de la mente, casi podía jurar que me iba a besar de no ser por la interrupción de una de las muchachas de redacción, esa tipa tenía que haberme echado a perder mi día con su aparición, aun podía sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeándome, su colonia varonil me tenía borracha de amor y deseo. Después de la interrupción nos fuimos a no sé qué lugar para ver no sé qué cosas, sinceramente no ponía atención a nada que no fueran las palabras de Terry, desde que nos habían interrumpido él no había pronunciado ni una palabra y esto era más que claro ¡Cómo no comportarse así si no había logrado seducirme! Malditos…

-_¡Hombres, todos son una bola de calenturientos, te ven decaer por un minuto y te engatusan con sus palabritas!, hombres, si sabré yo de sus traiciones, malditos, todos son unos malditos de mierda._

Seguíamos caminando y él hablaba y hablaba de no sé cuantas cosas, que aquí era la sección de esto, por halla la sección de lo otro, en conclusión: a Terry le papaloteaba la boca, y no es que yo no le hiciera caso pero todo él era un misterio y en ese instante yo no estaba en mi momento para poner atención sobre la empresa, ¡Dios, el está casado! y todavía tenía el descaro de decirme _Mi amor_ y para colmo de males TENÍA UN HIJO, en fin, recorrimos todo el lugar, el tiempo pasó y tanto él como yo evitábamos hablar sobre el episodio que vivimos en mi nueva oficina, le agradecí mentalmente por una parte no hablar respecto a eso, pero por otra me intrigaba que no me pidiera disculpas o algo así, llegó la hora de comer, tenía mucha hambre pues en todo el día no había comido nada, solo tenía una taza de café, nos dirigimos hacia la recepción, miré discretamente a la recepcionista, para suerte de ella y desgracia mía la muy condenada tenía la mirada fija en sus papeles.

-_Perra desgraciada, haber porque no me miras… ¡he! anda levanta la mirada, maldita, hazlo estúpida-_ pensaba mientras aquella tipa evitaba mirarme, tenía unas perras ganas de ir a donde estaba ella y pegarle una cachetada por la forma en cómo me había tratado en la mañana… ¡pero no!, desistí de aquel pensamiento maquiavélico y seguí los pasos de Terry, caminamos dos cuadras y llegamos a un bonito restaurante.

-Buenas tardes ¿señor, mesa solo para su esposa y para usted?- dijo el mesero, pude sentir como mis mejillas se teñían de rojo, creo que a Terry no le pareció para nada que dijera eso, y claro, lo entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría que confundieran a mi marido con otra persona.

-Mesa para tres estaría bien- fue lo único que dijo, el señor nos guió hacia un mesa que estaba cerca de un gran ventanal, Terry amablemente me retiró la silla, él ordenó un vino tinto y yo una limonada, en cuanto el mesero se retiró el castaño me bombardeó con su mirada.

-Lamento lo… lamento lo ocurrido en tu oficina- dijo como si le costara decirlo, se veía muy nervioso, pero rápidamente deseché esa idea, él no era de esas personas… al menos eso creo.

-Si piensas que le diré a tu esposa estás equivocado, de mi parte está todo olvidado- ¿de verdad había dicho eso yo? ¡Wow! Creo que eso había sonado muy convincente, Terry me miraba atónito, como si lo acabara de golpear o algo parecido.

-Candy, en ningún momento te pedí que lo olvidaras y…-

-Y no hace falta que me digas nada Terry, no quiero tener problemas con tu familia ni que tú lo tengas por un pequeño desliz, ¿suele pasar no?-

-No Candy, esto nunca me había pasado, yo nunca…-

-¿Debo tomarlo como un alago?-

-No me estás escuchando Candy, estoy intentando decirte que…-

-Será mejor que lo olvides Terry, así como yo lo hice-

-¡Maldita sea Candy deja que termine de hablar!-

-¿Hablar de qué Terry? No hay nada que aclarar, aquí no ha pasado nada-

-Maldición, eres imposible- dijo recostándose en la silla y mirándome horriblemente, en ese momento me sentí fatal, ¡se me había pasado la mano! Pero ya lo había dicho. Agradecí en silencio que el mesero llegara con nuestras bebidas, enseguida Robert se sumó a la mesa, la plática estuvo centrada en algunas sugerencias para la remodelación de la revista, nuevas secciones, etc; aunque los tres manteníamos una buena plática, aún así se podía sentir la tensión que emanábamos Terry y yo…

-Espero que estés contenta con tu puesto Candy, recuerda que solo es temporal-

-Estoy muy contenta Stear, la oficina también me agrada-

-Me alegra que estés a gusto, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- mencionó mientras le daba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?-

-Espero no te incomode pero quisiera saber en dónde estás viviendo-

-Bueno, por ahora estoy en el hotel Imperial, esta semana tengo un par de citas para visitar algunos condominios-

-Será mejor que canceles esas citas Candy-

-Deja que ella escoja su casa Stear- dijo Terry después de haber estado callado durante un buen rato y mirándome furtivamente.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó la rubia tratando de evitar la mirada del castaño

-Bueno… como sabrás hace algún tiempo cuando la revista comenzó a tener más poder se llegó un acuerdo con una línea de condominios en proporcionar un hogar a los accionistas y a un cierto tipo de empleados si nosotros patrocinábamos esos lugares, la idea en un principio me pareció descabellada creímos que sería una mala inversión pero al parecer no, gracias a la revista esa línea de condominios se ha expandido por todo el continente Europeo y eso nos ha beneficiado, pues las casas son prácticamente gratis-

-Ya veo, entonces lo que tú me estas queriendo decir es que…-

-Que vengas conmigo mañana por la tarde para que veas las casas, eres una pieza importante en la revista Candy y no puedo permitir que sigas viviendo en un hotel-

-Claro que yo tampoco quiero estar viviendo en un hotel toda mi vida… me parece bien, mañana vamos- dije después de pensarlo durante unos cuantos segundos.

-¿Stear, no crees que te estás adelantando un poco?- dijo Terry de pronto

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-No creo que una enorme mansión sea lo que Candy busque, esas casas son gigantes como para que ella viva ahí y además sola, ¿no crees que será mejor un departamento?-

-Buen punto Terry, no lo había visto de esa manera, ¿tú qué opinas Candy?-

-Bu…bueno yo… yo creo que Terry tiene razón, una casa no sería lo adecuado para mi, solo estaré yo y bueno… no me quiero sentir más sola de lo que ya estoy- dije mirando por el gran ventanal y viendo como se acercaban unas cargadas nubes grises… ¡Oh, oh!, eso era clara señal de que llovería!.

-Discúlpame Candy… y bueno, ya que a Terry se le ocurrió esa brillante idea, creo que él es el adecuado para llevarte mañana a buscar departamentos ¿Te parece hermano?-

-Copiado pareja-

Seguimos conversando un rato hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que ya era un poco tarde, Stear se ofreció llevarme y ni tarde ni perezosa lo acepté, creo que ya no podía pasar ni un minuto más con Terry, saber que el día de mañana iba a pasar con él no sé cuantas horas me hacía sentir agobiada, nerviosas… sentía mil cosas.

-¿Candy puedo preguntarte qué pasó?- con aquella pregunta supe a qué se refería, solté todo el aire que estaba conteniendo desde que salimos del restaurante, Stear se orilló frente a una panadería y me volteó a ver.

-Me dejó plantada, así de simple- por un momento creí que me pondría a llorar pero no lo hice, y lo que me sorprendió y por lo que pude observar a Stear también fue que estaba de lo más calmada.

-Pero él…-

-Él no llegó a la iglesia, solo faltaba él, todo estaba listos para la boda, nuestros amigos y familiares estaban esperando a que llegara, yo estaba hecha un manojo de nervios en uno de los cuartos de la iglesia, por un momento me sentí feliz porque sabía que mi felicidad estaba detrás de esa puerta, nadie me había avisado que Anthony no había llegado, estaba por preguntar por qué no salía de una vez cuando de repente mi celular sonó y vi en la pantalla su número, me extrañé pero tontamente creí que me hablaba para decirme que me amaba, pero no, sus únicas palabra fueron _Candy, no puedo casarme contigo _y el muy canalla me colgó-

-Candy, de verdad, de verdad lo siento-

-No tienes por qué lamentar algo que no estaba en tus manos, además tú no tienes la culpa de nada-

-No pero… me duele verte así, aunque pensándolo bien no te veo tan…-

-¿Tan mal? Lo sé, yo también me estoy sorprendiendo-

-Eso significa que estás sanando Candy-

-Lo sé, pero estoy sanando muy rápido y no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo ha pasado-

-Yo sí tengo una idea-

-¿En serio?-

-sí, y mi idea se llama Terry- dijo de sopetón, lo volteé a ver, por la expresión de Stear pude darme cuenta que no le gustaba para nada que fuese Terry quien me ayudara a superar mi mala suerte en el amor.

-¿Terry? ¡Estás loco Stear!-

-Claro que no Candy, ¿crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira?-

-Estás confundiendo las cosas, yo apenas lo conozco y…-

-Exacto, apenas lo conoces, hoy que los presenté me di cuenta de que ustedes ya se conocían, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?-

-No… no lo sé, no le vi tanta importancia-

-Pues créeme que la tiene Candy, Terry es un hombre casado-

-Ya lo sé-

-Y tiene un hijo-

-Eso también lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo Stear-

-Lo hago porque me importas Candy, eres como mi hermana pequeña y no me gustaría que volvieras a sufrir-

-Yo no… él no… quiero decir… Terry no… ¡Stear!-

-Como tu amigo que soy, te digo que lo mejor es que te alejes de él antes de que algo pudiese pasar-

-Entonces si quieres que me aleje de él, ¿POR QUÉ COÑOS ME MANDASTE CON ÉL PARA VER DEPARTAMENTOS MAÑANA?- dije casi gritándole… bueno de echo le grité.

-Confía en mi Candy, sé lo que hago-

-Stear no te entiendo… sinceramente no te entiendo-

OoO

GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LEYENDO, SUS COMENTARIOS ME HACEN REÍR, ME GUSTA QUE LES GUSTE ( JAJAJAJAJAJA) MI HISTORIA.

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO!


	9. Chapter 9

Había pasado una semana, una tortuosa semana en la que estuve evitando a toda costa a Terry, tuve que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para cancelar la cita que amablemente Stear me había puesto para visitar departamentos con él, y aunque en un principio Terry insistió en visitar los condominios, al final terminó por acceder a mi petición de posponer la visita, por lo pronto seguía viviendo en el hotel, prácticamente vivía con miedo a encontrarlo a él y a su esposa juntos; no soportaba la idea de verlos, pero creo que Dios se apiadó de mi porque durante todo esos días nunca los vi; y fui feliz, pero al igual que a Terry, evitaba a toda costa a Anthony, sus constantes llamadas me tenían harta, y por más que le pedía a la recepcionista que no me pasara llamadas de Estados Unidos… nunca me hacía caso la estupidilla, cambié de número celular dos veces, aun no entendía como conseguía mi número ese enclenque, pero en fin, yo estaba en Inglaterra para trabajar y olvidar la traición de él, no estaba en Inglaterra para adorar a Terry mientras lo veía pasar por mi oficina, siempre tan guapo, siempre tan varonil, siempre tan… tan Terry…

-Disculpe-

-_Esos brazos, esas piernas, ¡Huy, esas nalgas, me gustaría estrujarlas y azotarlo, ja, ja, ja azotarlo! ¿Desde cuándo soy masoquista? -_

-Señorita Candice-

-_Pero es que el condenado está re bueno, se cae de bueno, lástima que tenga esposa… me pregunto que se sentirá hacer el amor con alguien como él, debe de ser como tocar el cielo, sus ojos, su boca, ¡como me encanta esa boca! Me gustaría sentirla en…-_

_-_¡BUENOS DÍAS!- fue el grito que me sacó de mis pensamientos más oscuros

-Oh… claro… buenos días, ¿que se te ofrece Clara?- le dije a mi secretaria mientras "revisaba" unos papeles.

-Disculpe que la moleste tan temprano señorita, pero necesito que me firme estos papeles-

-Claro, ¿qué son?-

-Es la autorización para que puedan publicar los reportajes y las fotos de la campaña de Otoño-Invierno-

-Está bien- dije mientras firmaba esos documentos, cuando todo estuvo terminado Clara se retiró, por un momento me quedé observando el fondo de pantalla de mi computadora de escritorio y me olvidé de mis pensamientos pecaminosos,

-¡Dios Mío! Me hace falta un cambio de look, me veo realmente horrible. ¿Desde cuándo que no voy al salón? ¿Pero para qué? De todas formas no tengo a nadie a quien le importe mi apariencia- dije en voz alta

-Pues si quieres mi opinión…- escuché esa voz que tanto había estado evitando, lentamente alcé los ojos de la pantalla y lo vi recargado en el marco de la puerta, ¿en qué momento había llegado y había cerrado?

-Buenos días Terrence, ¿se te ofrece algo?- le decía mientras me paraba y rodeaba mi escritorio para colocarme frente a él, odiaba de sobremanera la forma en cómo sonreía y justamente en este momento sonreía así, con esa típica y chula sonrisa que me desarmaba por completo, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo idiota que me veía cada vez que él sonreía? Creo que lo sabe y lo hace apropósito.

-¡Vaya pero qué genio!- dijo riéndose un poco más y mirándome detenidamente

-¿Se te perdió algo en mi oficina? ¿Tengo monos en la cara o qué?

-Depende-

-¿Depende de qué?-

-De muchas cosas-

-Por el amor de Dios, ¿me vas a decir a que tanto me miras?-

-Lo bella que estás hoy-

-¡Terrence!- por dentro ese comentario me había impactado y gustado, pero no se lo dejaría saber.

-Es la verdad Candy, hoy estás muy bella-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Bueno, bella no-

-¡Terrence!-

-Estás HERMOSA- quería gritar de la emoción pero no podía, así que hice acopio de todo mi esfuerzo y traté de aparentar que estaba enojada, aunque por una parte ya me estaba enojando por este comportamiento tan infantil

-Se te ofrece algo sí o no- crucé los brazos y lo miré muy enojada

-Sí y no, ¿puedo sentarme?-

-Pues si ya entraste sin mi permiso, no creo que te importe si te digo si puedes o no sentarte-

-Tienes toda la razón Candy-

-¿Vas a decirme a qué has venido? porque tengo mucho trabajo que hacer-

-¡Ha sí! ¿Cómo qué? Mirarte en la pantalla de tu computadora es una tarea muy cansada verdad-

-Dime de una buena vez qué quieres y vete de mi oficina-

-Pero tranquilízate Candy, estás muy estresada el día de hoy, yo solo vine a ver como estabas-

-Pues ya viste que estoy bien… ahora puedes irte- le señalé la puerta de mi oficina con la mano

-¿Por qué me has estado evitando?- preguntó de pronto y entonces me di cuenta que tanto su actitud como su semblante había cambiado completamente; ya no sonreía… ¡Oh, rayos!

-He tenido mucho trabajo- le dije mientras me acercaba a la ventana y observaba el pesado tráfico, no quería verlo a los ojos, no quería que viera lo que con tanto esfuerzo trataba de callar.

-Candy esas son excusas patéticas, tú y yo sabemos perfectamente que no has tenido "mucho" trabajo- escuché como su traje rosaba con la piel del mueble en donde estaba sentado hace unos minutos, lo sentí acercarse y por un momento mi corazón comenzó a latir locamente, las manos empezaron a sudarme y el nervio me invadió por completo, la colonia de él la sentía cada vez más cerca… ¡Oh Dios, creo que moriré!

-Candy…- dijo en un susurro mientras sentía la mano de él rodear mi cintura, ese tacto me volvió loca, lentamente me giró hasta que mis ojos chocaron con los de él, fue entonces cuando lo admiré lenta y gustosamente; se acababa de afeitar, casi podía jurar que si tocaba su piel estaría igual o más suave que las pompis de un bebé; y de hecho fue así, no sé que me impulsó a hacerlo pero en efecto: SU PIEL ERA IGUAL DE SUAVE QUE LAS POMPIS DE UN BEBÉ, pude observar como cerró los ojos cuando mi mano acarició su mejilla y dejó escapar un suspiro… ¡me sentía en el cielo! Y después de eso todo fluyó… me acercó más a él hasta que mi pelvis sintió su miembro endurecido ¡Pero ni siquiera lo había tocado!, olvidé eso por un momento y me concentré en las miles de sensaciones de las que era presa, sus labios se posaron en los míos, eran suaves… muy suaves, sentía su mano acariciando mi cintura, no sé si fue él o fui yo, pero de pronto nos estábamos besando, nunca en mi vida me habían besado de esa manera, ni siquiera Anthony me hacía vibrar de esa manera, el beso, así como las caricias fueron subiendo de tono, de repente me tenía aprisionada contra la pared, sus manos tocaban mis muslos, realmente me sentía en el cielo, si esto era un sueño no quería despertar nunca, sentí las manos de él subir mi falda cada vez más, sus movimientos en mi piel eran una tortura deliciosa, lentamente subió las manos hasta colocarlas en mi busto, yo no podía coordinar, ni siquiera pensar en nada, afortunadamente el día de hoy me había decidido ponerme una camisa azul cielo, lo cual le facilitó la tarea de desabrocharme cada uno y lentamente los botones, en días como estos no me arrepentía de comprarme lencería sexy, creo que desde que me levanté intuí que algo como esto pasaría (mentira, no intuí nada, solo quería ponerme ropa sexy) los dedos de Terry terminaron de desabrochar el último botón, noté como admiraba mis pechos, con su dedo recorrió el contorno de mi bra azul cielo con encaje y luego puso sus dos manos en ellos y lentamente los masajeó, esa caricia me encantó, quería quitarme esa prenda y quedar al aire libre para que pudiera verlas y tocarlas con mayor facilidad, creo que leyó mi mente porque buscó los broches de mi bra y sin dificultad alguna me lo quitó…

-Son hermosas Candy, son tal y como las imaginé- esa voz me excitó aún más, Terry seguía masajeando mis pechos, se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de ellos y pasó su lengua, ¡Oh! Esa fue la mejor sensación, me arquee un poco y con esto pude darle mayor acceso a mis pechos, pasó su lengua cuantas veces quiso, los lamió, los chupó y después los mordió, estaba excitadísima, necesitaba algo más, cuando creí que no podía sentir más placer, pasó su lengua por la parte de debajo de mi seno, ¡sí, sí, sí! esa caricia, hizo que gimiera con más fuerza, con una mano de sus manos me tapó la boca, no pude reprimir mis ganas y entonces lamí sus dedos, él soltó un gemido y me reí, creo que no debí de haberme reído porque después de eso…

OoO

**Una enorme disculpa por a verme atrasado con el capítulo, pero tuve unas semanas muy horrendas, espero les haya gustado, quisiera su opinión sobre cómo quieren que termine este capítulo.**

**1.-Que todo fuese un sueño**

**2.- Que Terry reaccionara y dejara a Candy vestida y alborotada**

**3.- Alguna otra idea.**

**Muchas gracias por leer y por sus rw's Saludos desde México. Que pasen una linda noche.**


	10. Chapter 10

Desperté, mi respiración estaba muy acelerada, busqué con la mirada rápidamente a Terry… y no estaba, pues claro que no estaba ahí, todo había sido un sueño ¡PERO EL MEJOR DE TODOS LOS QUE HE TENIDO EN MI VIDA! me recargué en el respaldo de la silla, cerré los ojos y solté un gran suspiro, traté de calmarme un poco puesto que aún me sentía excitada, estaba deseosa de él, de sentir sus caricias en mi piel, de su boca recorrer todo mi cuerpo, de hacer ese maravilloso sueño algo real… ¡Maldito Terrence por provocar esto en mí! Ni siquiera sé en qué momento me quedé dormida, lo último que recuerdo es haber observado mi rostro en la pantalla de mi computador y luego ¡PUM! No recuerdo nada más… mi monólogo fue interrumpido por la llamada de mi secretaria…

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Disculpe que la moleste señorita Candy pero el señor Grandchester quiere hablar con usted-

-¿Có… cómo dices?...Sí claro, dile que pase- le dije mientras trataba de recuperar mi control, tal vez mi sueño se iba hacer realidad, me acomodé un poco el cabello e inconscientemente me abrí uno… bueno ya… dos botones de mi camisa, tocaron la puerta y di el pase para que entrara… ¡Oh Mi Dios!, ahí estaba él, tan guapo con su traje negro y su camisa blanca, el olor de su colonia pronto inundó mi oficina y mis sentidos, desee tanto que mi sueño se cumpliera, creo que si no lo besaba iba a estallar, aun estaba excitada…

-_Buenos días Candice ¿cómo estás?-_ aquella voz como me gustaba, sentí mi corazón latir desbocadamente con solo escucharlo hablar

-Buenos días Terrence, estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar, toma asiento por favor- dije mientras revolvía unos papeles para tratar de calmar mis nervios

-_Gracias-_

-Y bien…-

-_Solo quería comentarte que esta noche se realizará una cena con los socios de la revista-_

_-_¿Es hoy?- por primera vez lo miré directamente a sus ojos tan azules que me encantaban, muchas veces me había descubierto pensando en ellos, en su cuerpo, en sus manos, en su…

-_Claro, ¿Por qué, tienes algo más importante qué hacer?-_ preguntó y tan solo por un segundo, por un momento creí ver en sus ojos un poco de enojo, ¡patrañas, estoy loca!

-Bueno… sí, de hecho Stear me había comentado sobre la cena y todo ello, pero no mencionó la fecha y por eso realicé planes, nunca creí que fuese tan pronto el evento, de haber sabido que estaba a la vuelta de la esquina nunca hubiera aceptado la cita- mientras hablaba lo miraba directo a los ojos, quería observar sus reacciones, ¿pero con qué objetivo? ¿Qué podía esperar yo? ¿Qué se lanzara hacia mí y me besara? ¿Qué tratara de evitar mi cita? Nada de eso ocurriría, Terry no era nada mío, nada de nada… y eso estaba comenzando a molestarme mucho.

-_¿Una cita? ¿Acaso no puedes posponerla para otro día?, por si no lo sabías esta cena es muy importante, no sé si Stear te lo mencionó pero te presentarán a los demás socios de la revista y es muy importante que estés ahí- _

-No creo poder cancelarla, hace mucho que espero este día, realmente me gustaría ir a la cena pero…- no pude terminar de hablar porque las manos de Terry se estrellaron en mi escritorio, me sorprendió su actitud, no esperaba una reacción como esa por parte de él, lo miré nuevamente y pude darme cuenta que tenía la mandíbula apretada, una vena le palpitaba en su cuello… ¿Estaba enojado? ¿Pero por qué? Yo no he hecho absolutamente nada para hacerlo enojar, en todo caso debería de enojarme yo por su actitud tan hostil.

-_Es increíble que no puedas dedicarle ni un minuto de tu tiempo a esta revista Candice, qué falta de profesionalismo tienes-_ su comentario me sorprendió aun más que su actitud, ¿cómo se atrevía a decirme eso? Un gran enojo comenzó a invadirme, la excitación que sentía hacía unos minutos desapareció y fue remplazada por la ira que sentía, sin pensarlo dos veces me levanté de mi asiento y lo encaré…

_-_¿Oye qué te ocurre Terrence? No tienes derecho y ni te permito que me trates de esa forma, yo no he hecho absolutamente nada como para que vengas a mi oficina y me ofendas- en ese momento los dos estábamos frente a frente, aunque soy un poco más baja que él no me importó, en ese entonces yo estaba que me llevaba la chingada, hijo de… ¿quién cojones se cree para venir a insultarme?

-_Precisamente porque no has hecho nada Candice me atrevo a decirte todo esto-_

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Te has vuelto completamente loco, así que te pido que te vayas de MI oficina cuando antes, me molesta tu presencia-

-_¿Es por eso que me has estado evitando todo este tiempo verdad? ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- _Si él no hubiese dicho eso mi cabeza no hubiese comenzado a dar vueltas, era lo mismo que me había dicho en mi sueño, estaba ansiosa y enojada al mismo tiempo, una parte de mi quería que mi sueño se hiciera realidad pero por la otra parte quería sacarlo a patadas del lugar.

-Yo no te he evitado, y en todo caso de que las circunstancias me hayan hecho hacerlo no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, así que vete de mi oficina… ahora- ahora si me estaba enojando, verlo sonreír solo hacía que mi ira incrementara cada vez más, por qué mierdas de reía, esta no era una situación chistosa, en todo caso él merecía una patada en el culo, así de sencillo.

-_No me iré, necesitas decirme por qué me has evitado, ¿te he hecho algo? Dímelo-_ dijo mientras sujetaba mis brazos con sus manos, ese contacto me estremeció, "no vayas hacer una locura Candy" pensaba mi menta una y otra vez mientras mis ojos no se apartaban de los de él y de sus labios

-No tengo nada que decirte… ¡Terry me estás lastimando!- le dije puesto que realmente sus manos me estaban apretando, estoy totalmente segura de que sus dedos se quedaron marcados en mi piel y eso definitivamente no era nada bueno, dado que, para mi defecto mi piel era muy delicada y cualquier marca quedaba ahí por semanas e inclusive meses.

-_Respóndeme- _la presión de sus manos disminuyó y pude sentir sus manos como una caricia, su voz había sonado muy ronca y me había acercado a él un poco, el ambiente tenía una mezcla de tensión y pasión, esto hizo que me volviera a excitar.

-Te he dicho que te vayas Terrence-

-_No me iré sin antes hacer esto- _ y sin más la profecía se cumplió… ¡ME BESÓ! Fue la gloria, sus manos me acariciaron los hombros y llevé las mías alrededor de su cuello, "solo un segundo" pensé, solo un segundo duraría este beso, pero no… no sé cuanto pasó y la verdad no me interesa, mi respiración comenzó a aumentar y un calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, necesitaba más que este beso, deseaba con todas mis ganas que me tocara, pero no, reuní todas mis fuerzas para separarme de él, aunque me sentía sumamente contenta por el beso no podía demostrarlo, así que decidí pegarle

-¡Eres un patán!- le dije después de haberle dado una cachetada que hizo que volteara su cara, mis dedos se quedaron marcados en su mejilla

-_Seré todo lo que tú quieras, pero bien valió la pena, lo haría una y mil veces-_ su comentario me emocionó pero no me dejaría llevar, no le demostraría mis sentimientos, no, no lo haría, no mientras él tuviese una familia, yo no podía decirle que me gustaba, que me gustaba y mucho, no, no podía, de verdad no podía.

-¿Cómo te atreves?, tienes una familia y vienes a decirme estas sandeces-

-_No puedes negar que no te gustó, me correspondiste y vaya que lo hiciste muy bien- _dijo riéndose, ¡arrg, era risa cómo la odio! Es como si supiera que tiene razón, cómo me choca que haga esto, lo hace apropósito.

_-_Di todo lo que quieras Terrence, lo que piensas me tiene sin cuidado y por si tienes la duda, déjame decirte que ese beso si lo correspondí fue solamente por pena, es una lástima que en tu casa tu mujer no te de lo que "quieres", pero si piensas que lo puedes obtener de mí, ahorita mismo te aclaro que yo no soy esa clase de mujer a la que estás acostumbrado, ¿quedó claro?-

-_Será el sereno Candy, pero la forma en cómo me correspondiste no es la de una mujer con pena, al contrario es de una mujer que…-_

_-¡_Ya no quiero escucharte más!, te pido que te vayas porque tengo una cita muy importante, y no puedo dejar plantado a nadie por tu culpa-

-_Niega todo lo que quieras, pero sabes muy bien que detrás de esa muralla que estás construyendo a pulso hay una mujer deseosa de sentirse amada, es una lástima que no quieras darte una nueva oportunidad al amor Candice, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando te des cuenta que pudiste haber sido feliz-_

Y sin decir más salió de mi oficina dando un portazo, me quedé estupefacta por todo lo que me dijo, sus palabras lograron hacerme sentir vacía, sola, ¿en verdad estaba construyendo a pulso una muralla indestructible ante el amor?

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, que tengan una buena tarde, saludos desde Veracruz.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Aquí con un nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza! Saludos!**

* * *

**Capítulo XI **

Me desplomé en el sofá de mi oficina, sus palabras le habían dado la estocada perfecta a mi corazón para destruirlo por completo, y lo peor de todo, lo que hacía que lo comenzara a odiar era que él tenía razón, el estúpido de Terrence tenía razón en todo lo que me había dicho, me estaba empeñando en sobre manera en poner una impenetrable muralla para no darle paso al amor, ese estúpido sentimiento que no había sido creado para mi, ese sentimiento que yo nunca podría disfruta ¡maldito Anthony, maldito Terrence… malditos hombres! Cuando me di cuenta, uno de los floreros que había comprado para adornar la oficina ahora adornaba el suelo… estaba hecho pedazos, las flores estaban regadas, el agua había manchado mi alfombra, el florero al igual que mi corazón estaban hecho añicos… mi secretaría entró corriendo…

-Se… señorita Candice ¿se encuentra bien?-

-Sí, sí, yo… yo… solo déjame sola por favor-

-Claro que sí, ¿quiere que le traiga un café o un poco de té de tila?-

-No… digo sí… bueno… el té estaría bien-

-En un momento-

Mi secretaría salió y me volví a quedar en completa soledad, en soledad como un vil perro de la calle, mis lágrimas inundaban mi rostro, era una estúpida, no debí de haberlo besado… me llevé mis manos a mi cabeza y casi, por un momento intenté arrancarme todo ese pajonería que tenía por cabello, mi secretaría entró con una humeante taza de té, la dejó en una mesa y se retiró, ese gestó lo agradecí enormemente, debía pensar claramente…

* * *

_¿Pero qué rayos he hecho? Debí de haber estado completamente desquiciado al pensar siquiera que ella me diría por qué había estado evitándome desde hacía tiempo, ¡estúpido Terry! ¡Eres un estúpido! Y para colmo tenía una cita… una cita que era mucho más importante que la cena que YO había organizado PERSONALMENTE para darle la bienvenida a Candy, todo para que la señorita se sintiera en confianza con su ambiente de trabajo, ¿y todo eso para qué? Para que la rubiecita se diera el lujo de no asistir por "asuntos mucho más importantes" ¿Habrá algo más importante que la cena de esta noche? Pues al parecer para la "señorita tengo una cita" sí la hay. __Regresé a mi oficina en el piso superior, por la cara que tenía mi secretaría Estela pude darme cuenta de que no eran buenas noticias…_

_¿Qué ocurre Estela?- pregunté en cuanto estuve frente a ella_

_-_Se… señor Grandchester, tiene una visita-

-_Estela, creo haberle dicho que no quería recibir visitas en todo el día-_

-Yo… yo… Yo lo sé señor, pero es que…-

-_¿Pero es que qué mujer?-_

-Es que… ella-

-_¿Ella?- repetí nuevamente y Estela asintió positivamente, no hacía falta ser un genio para saber de quién estábamos hablando, le di las gracias a mi secretaria y entré a mi oficina, y efectivamente ahí estaba ella… ahí estaba Susana sentada en mi silla como si fuese la vicepresidenta, en cuanto sintió mi presencia dejó de husmear en mi computador y se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse hacia mí con esa sonrisa que tanto aborrecía y me aburría…_

_-_¡Oh Terry mi amor!- dijo ella mientras se colgaba de mí y me daba besos por toda mi cara

-_Terrence, te he dicho que me llames Terrence-_ le mencionaba mientras trataba de quitármela pero no podía… Susana en vez de parecer humano parecía una sanguijuela…

_-_Cómo quieras cariño- pasaba su mano por mi pecho y la dirigía hacia abajo, sabía perfectamente a donde quería llegar pero yo no tenía ninguna intención de aceptar ese tipo de "cariños" y mucho menos de parte de ella.

-_¿A qué has venido?- le dije zafándome de su agarre y caminando en dirección a mi escritorio_

_-_Por Dios mi vida, hoy estás de muy mal humor, esa no es la manera en cómo debes de tratar a la madre de tu primogénito-

-¿_Cuánto dinero quieres Susana?- dije de una buena vez, esta mujer podía ser muy exasperante_

-Me ofende tu comentario cariño- se sentó frente a mí y sin descaro alguno comenzó a desabotonarse su camisa rosa de rayas… Esa acción me hubiese excitado si hubiese sido otra persona… alguien como Candy y no Susana.

-_Es por eso por lo que has venido, solo dime cuanto quieres y márchate que tengo muchas cosas que hacer-_ de mi saco saqué mi chequera, estaba dispuesto a darle el dinero que ella quisiera con tal de no verla en el resto del día.

-No deberías de tratar así a la…-

-_Sí Susana, ya sé que eres la madre de mi hijo, no tienes por qué recordarlo a cada maldito segundo, solo di la cantidad y márchate de una buena vez-_

_-_Haré como que no escuché eso Terrence, yo solo he venido a ver a mi marido ¿acaso no puedo hacerlo?- la muy descarada se levantó y se posó detrás de la silla en donde estaba, introdujo sus manos dentro de mi saco y comenzó a presionar mis hombros, rápidamente detuve su acción y le apreté sus muñecas, ¡Estaba harto!

-_No soy tu marido Susana, creí que eso ya había quedado claro la otra noche-_

_-_Quedó claro para ti pero no para mí, Terrence por favor vuelve a la casa, la niña y yo te necesitamos mucho… te extrañamos- dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio, definitivamente Susana se estaba comportando como un vil puta, no hace falta decir que se subió la falda con tal de que la tocara, pero en vez de hacer que me sintiera atraído por ella, lo único que me lograba hacer sentir era ASCO.

_-Susana estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda, es la última vez que te pido que solo digas la cantidad que quieres, te quites de mi escritorio y te marches de aquí-_

_-_Terry no entiendo ese afán tuyo por tratarme como a una cualquiera…-

-_Pues no te comportes como una cualquiera entonces-_

-Ignoraré ese estúpido comentario tuyo, desde hace días te comportas diferente, no eres el de antes, has cambiado mucho, tu indiferencia me duele, me duele que no me tomes en cuenta, me duele que me reniegues de tu vida Terry, que no me toques, pero lo que más me duele es que no me des el lugar que me corresponde en tu vida-

-_Y qué lugar es ese según tú, ¿el de una esposa?- dije irónicamente, a esta mujer le faltaban no uno, sino varios tornillos, creo que al nacer se cayó y de ahí quedó mal_

_-_¡Pero por supuesto que el de una esposa! Aun no puedo creer que no me hayas pedido matrimonio Terry, ¡tenemos una hija! ¿Qué es lo que te hace falta para que nos casemos? ¡Dímelo!

-_Sabes perfectamente que no creo en el matrimonio, te recuerdo que tú aceptaste vivir bajo mis términos y condiciones, así que ahora no me vengas con reclamos, estamos juntos solo por Kimberly, por nadie más, en esta "relación" solo importa ella, solo ella Susana-_

-Pero eso no es justo Terry, yo también merezco un lugar dentro de tu vida- decía a punto de llorar, yo sabía perfectamente que esas lágrimas eran pura falsedad, algo que había aprendido a lo largo de este tiempo de conocerla, era que de Susana nunca tenías que confiarte de nada, ni siquiera del hola.

-_Siempre tendrás un lugar en mi vida como la madre de mi hija, pero nada más eso, sabes que no puedo ofrecerte más-_

_-_¡ESCÚCHAME BIEN ESTO TERRY PORQUE SOLO LO DIRÉ UNA VEZ! NUNCA TE DEJARÉ LIBRE, NO ME IMPORTA QUE NO ESTEMOS CASADOS, QUE NO QUIERAS VIVIR CONMIGO PERO NUNCA, NUNCA PERMITIRÉ QUE ESTÉS CON ALGUIEN MÁS, SI NO ESTÁS CONMIGO CON NADIE VAS A ESTAR Y DE ESO ME ENCARGO YO-

-_¿Eso es una amenaza?-_

_-_Tómalo como quieras, pero solo serás mío- dijo mientras tomaba la perilla de la puerta y la cerraba de un golpe.

En cuanto se fue pude expulsar todo el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, sus amenazas no me preocupaban en lo absoluto, en momentos como estos me reprochaba haberme liado alguien como Susana, la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas, necesitaba salir de mi oficina cuanto antes, además tenía supervisar los preparativos para la cena de esta noche. Salí de mi oficina y llamé a mi secretaria…

-Dígame señor-

-_¿Hay alguna cita importante para hoy?-_

-Tenía una a las once con el señor Dupont, pero su secretaría llamó para cancelarla-

-_¿No hay más?-_

_-_No señor Grandchester-

-_Muy bien Esthela, tengo algunos pendientes por lo que no regresaré a la oficina, si se ofrece algo por favor llámeme a mi celular, ¿entendido?-_

_-_Claro señor-

-_Nos vemos Esthela-_

* * *

Necesitaba aire fresco, ese té me había caído como anillo al dedo, para fortuna mía no tenía ninguna actividad pendiente por lo que salí de mi oficina a las once, el día estaba medio nublado, parecía que el clima estaba igual de deprimente que mi vida, salí de la empresa y me dirigí hacia el SPA…

-Buenos días señorita…-

-Candice White, tengo una cita a las doce-

-Claro señorita White, puede tomar asiento-

-Gracias- me acomodé en uno de los confortables asientos negros de piel y tomé una revista, comencé a hojear y hojear, me perdí entre las páginas y cuando me di cuenta ya me tocaba pasar.

Las cosas por las que adoraba el SPA era porque me producían un bienestar increíble, la sesión fue muy gratificante, cuando salí del local me sentía mucho mejor, el clima del día ya no me afectaba como antes, me sentía renovada, así que decidí irme al centro comercial y buscar un lindo vestido para la cena de esta noche, además tenía que hablar con Terry, necesitaba… aclarar ciertos asuntos. Me recorrí todo el centro comercial, compré un extenso guardarropa, desde lencería sexy hasta hermosos abrigos y plumas, me estaba consintiendo a lo lindo y esa sensación me gustaba, no había nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera echarme a perder este día, llegué al hotel alrededor de las cinco de la tarde, por lo que Stear me había mencionado la cena era a las ocho, así que tenía tiempo para darme una rica ducha, me dirigí al baño y preparé mi tina, agregué unas cuantas gotas y preparé todo para un relajante baño, después de treinta minutos salí del cuarto perfectamente renovada, tenía mucha hambre por lo que pedí que me subieran la cena y una botella de champagne… ¡no sé por qué pero yo tenía ganas de brindar caray!

Busqué de entre las bolsas un conjunto sexy de Victoria's Secret que combinara con mi vestido (aunque no tengo idea de por qué compré este tipo de ropas, al fin y al cabo no hay nadie que me lo quite… bueno, él que yo quiero que me lo quite no está disponible), pero sin duda alguna estos trapitos sexis eran de lo mejor, no como las chacharas que el imbécil de mi ex novio Anthony me regalaba… disque para que se los enseñara… mangos que! Me estaba contemplando en el espejo el conjunto adecuado cuando de pronto se escucharon unos toquidos, me puse una bata y me dirigí hacia la puerta, cuando la abrí un enorme ramo de rosas rojas estaba justo frente a mi cara… "_No tengo que ser adivina para darme cuenta que detrás de este gran y bonito (hay que darle crédito a las cosas porque en verdad estaba bonito) arreglo de flores, estaba nada más y nada menos que el queridísimo y jodido Anthony Brown" _


	12. Chapter 12

Buenas tardes, lamentablemente tengo que comunicarles

que no podré seguir con la historia de "**Que bonito Amor**"

debido a unos problemas personales que me han surgido.

* * *

Discúlpenme en verdad pero me es imposible seguir

con esta historia, les pido que no se enojen conmigo

pero esto es algo que rebasa mis posibilidades,

tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano pueda seguir con esto,

de ante mano muchas gracias por haber leído estos diez

capítulos que salieron desde mi mente y corazón,

muchas gracias a todas ustedes que se tomaron

el tiempo de leerme, les estoy muy agradecida

* * *

¡FELIZ DÍA DE LOS SANTOS INOCENTES! :D

El lunes les publico el capítulo 11, que tengan una bonita tarde, saludos desde Veracruz!


	13. Chapter 13

Y bueno, aquí estoy, parada frente al enorme ramo de rosas rojas que "amablemente" Anthony me trajo, ¿Con qué fin? ¡Ha sí claro, se me olvidaba que con dos docenas de flores ya puedes perdonar al pendejete que te dejó plantada! ¡Sí, eso debe ser! No creo que haya venido desde muy muy muy lejos solo para ver como estaba, de todos modos a él que chingados le importa, sino le importó dejarme botada frente a miles de personas… obviamente no le iba a importar como estaba yo en una ciudad lejana y mucho menos en otro continente. La cosa está así, o le cierro la puerta en sus narices y me encierro en este cuarto de hotel para nunca salir de aquí, ó lo dejo entrar, hablamos civilizadamente sobre la estupidez que cometió y quedamos como buenos amigos ó bien, podría tomar un cuchillo y entonces…

-Ho… hola Candy- interrumpe mi monólogo interno sobre lo que debo de hacer respecto a su nada agradable e inesperada visita

-_Por un momento pensé que te habías convertido en un mudo, ¿Qué quieres?-_

_-_Bueno yo… yo… este…-

-_¿A qué has venido? Ni siquiera me tomaré la molestia de preguntarte como diste con el hotel en donde estaba, está de más decir que mi querida madre o mi mejor amiga te lo proporcionaron, te pediré que seas breve, sea lo que sea a lo que hayas venido dilo ya, que tengo cosas mucho más importantes esperándome, y como sabrás no puedo desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo con gente como tú, así que… ¿y bien?-_

_-_Candy yo…-

-_Candice, mi nombre es Candice, solo mis amigos pueden llamarme Candy y tú no eres uno de ellos, así que te pido que me llames CANDICE-_

-De acuerdo, Cand… Candice, yo vine a… toma te traje esto - el muy papanatas no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos, ¡Eso imbécil, soy mucho para ti que ni siquiera puedes verme como un verdadero hombre debe de ver a una mujer! su vista estaba fija en la alfombra del cuarto, de pronto me dio el arreglo florar y lo colocó en mis manos, ¡si será estúpido! ¿Cómo pretendía que cargara como veinte kilos de flores yo sola? No fue mi intención o tal vez sí… la verdad ya no importaba, porque el hermoso arreglo florar de dos docenas de rosas rojas estaban decorando preciosamente mi piso…

¡OH SÍ BABY, LO DEJÉ CAER! ¿Por qué lo hice? Porque se me hincharon los ovarios, por esa simple razón, ¿Qué qué culpa tenían las flores? Ninguna, es verdad, pero con el solo hecho de haber sido compradas por ese tipo era signo de traición en el código femenino, la cara de Anthony pasó por muchas facetas en cuanto vio que el costoso arreglo había ido directo y sin escalas al suelo…

-_Lo siento, estaba muy pesado-_ decía mientras sin piedad alguna y con toda la fuerza y orgullo que estaba poseyendo en ese momento me daba el lujo de pasar por encima de las flores, algunas de las hojas se adhirieron a mis blancas pantunflas, en el momento en que las pisé me sentí poderosa, indestructible, me sentí, me sentí… nueva.

Yo sé que las flores no tenían la culpa pero ¿saben qué? NO LO PUDE EVITAR, NECESITABA ESTROPEARLAS, MALTRATARLAS, PISOTEARLAS, así como yo me había sentido aquel día, así quería que se sintieran ellas, pero el blanco aquí no eran esas flores… sino Anthony, me giré para verlo, ni siquiera me di cuenta en qué momento perdí la poca cordura y sentido que tenía, porque cuando reaccioné pude observar como mis puños golpeaban con todo el poder que tenían el pecho de Anthony, escuchaba lejanamente mi voz, toda clase de improperios salían de mi boca, nunca creí que tuviera tanta fuerza como para derrumbarlo, pero efectivamente, tiré a Anthony de un solo golpe, tenía tantas ganas de estrellarle un jarrón en la cara, de cortar con un cuchillo todo su cuerpo y meterlo a una licuadora para hacerlo puré, ¡quería matarlo en pocas palabras!...

-Sé que me merezco esto y más-

-_Así es-_

-También sé que nunca podrás perdonarme-

-_Tienes razón-_

-Y está de más decir que no volveremos a tener ningún tipo de relación-

-_Efectivamente-_

-Candy yo…-

-_¡CANDICE IDIOTA!-_

-Candice, yo… quiero que me perdones por…-

-_No_-

-¿No?-

-_No, no te perdono y lo no haré nunca-_

_-_Yo creí que…-

-_¿Qué creíste imbécil? ¿Qué podías venir aquí con un inmenso ramo de flores a pedir perdón y que yo cedería fácilmente? ¿Qué con un "perdón no era mi intención lastimarte" podrías arreglarlo todo? Qué estúpido eres, se nota que no me conoces ni un poco-_

-Candice, de verdad lo lamento, yo… yo me quería casar contigo…-

-_¿Acaso quieres burlarte de mí otra vez?-_

_-_No, yo no quiero burlarme de ti, yo quiero…-

-"_Yo quiero" "Yo quiero", siempre se trata de lo que TÚ quieres pedazo de animal, ¿pero sabes qué? Ya me cansé de todo esto, me cansé de llorar por alguien que no vale la pena, me cansé de ti y ahora no será lo que tú quieras, sino lo que yo quiero, y lo que quiero en estos momentos es que saques tu horrendo y grasoso trasero de mi habitación, te marches y no te aparezcas nunca más en mi vida, no quiero saber de ti, no quiero saber por qué me dejaste, no quiero saber nada, así que vete-_

_-_Pero Candy yo…-

-_¡CON UN CARAJO ANTHONY!…. ¡LARGATE!-_

* * *

En cuanto se fue me desplomé en la alfombra, ¡maldito Anthony! Solo había venido a Inglaterra a revolver mis sentimientos, era una estúpida, nunca debí de haber permitido que entrara al cuarto, verlo solo me había abierto una herida que ya estaba sanando, pasaron los minutos y los segundos y yo seguía ahí; sentada en la alfombra pensando en todo y en nada, el timbre de mi celular me trajo a la cruel realidad…

-¡Diga!-

-_Hola Candy, soy Stear, solo llamo para recordarte que pasaré por ti a las ocho y treinta-_

_-_De acuerdo Stear, me timbras cuando ya estés abajo-

-_Claro, nos vemos más tarde-_

-Ciao-

Colgué el teléfono y reuniendo todo el coraje que podía comencé a arreglarme, me maquillé un poco; rubor por aquí, rímel por allá y sombra por aquí, el peinado consistía en un recogido con algunos caireles sueltos, adorné mi cabellera con un hermoso broche, el vestido de una sola manga en color menta era una maravilla, tenía un cinturón bordado con finas piedras que se amoldaban a mi cintura, la parte trasera los cristales adornaban el contorno del escote; sin duda alguna era un vestido exquisito, Stear llamó y cinco minutos después me encontraba en el living saludándolo. Medía hora más tarde llegábamos a un hermoso restaurante, en cuanto entré todas las miradas se posaron en mi, busqué discretamente con la mirada a Terry pero no lo encontré, mientras tanto, Stear me presentaba con algunos amigos suyos y socios de la revista, los minutos pasaron y de repente me sentí muy nerviosa, era como un presentimiento, los murmullos de la gente me distrajeron, volteé hacia donde ellos lo hacían, ¿y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Qué ahí, en la puerta del restaurante se encontraba Terry; tan guapo con ese traje negro, tan particular de él, cada que lo veo lo violo mentalmente, todo sucedió en cámara lenta para mi, su mirada se posó en la mía y comenzó a caminar directo hacía mi, en ese momento no existía nada que no fuera él…

-Buenas noches Candy, creí que no vendrías- _¡Oh Mi Dios!, tiene la voz perfecta para regañar a nuestros hijos… ¿qué? Pero qué cosas piensas Candy, anda responde, no te quedes callada…_

-Hola Terry, pues ya ves, aquí estoy cumpliendo con mi trabajo- dije tratando de sonar tranquila, aunque por dentro mi corazón estallaba de felicidad con solo verlo y poder mirarme en sus ojos

-Te ves muy hermosa esta noche-

-Muchas gracias, tú… tú te ves bien- ¡_Es mentira, tú te ves ESPECTACULAR! Pensé mientras le mostraba una sonrisa y trataba de no sonrojarme_

-¡Vaya! Viniendo de ti es algo muy halagador-

-Bueno ya, que si no se te subirán los humos-

-_Llegas tarde Terry, tenemos que hacer la presentación- _dijo Stear mientras se acercaba a nosotros con unas copas de champagne, cinco minutos después nos colocábamos en nuestros respectivos lugares, la presentación con los socios fue un éxito rotundo, sus buenos deseos me alentaron a realizar un excelente trabajo en la compañía, pero lo que más me motivó fue el discurso de Terry, aún resonaba en mi mente la frase: "_Tener a Candy representa tener un pedazo de luz en medio de esta oscuridad" _en cuanto terminó de pronunciar aquello no pude evitar sonrojarme, eso me había tomado por sorpresa, la velada siguió y la cena hiso su acto de presencia, estaba por probar un bocado cuando un mesero se me acercó…

-¿_Disculpe, señorita White?-_

-Dígame-

-_Me pidieron que le entregara esto-_ mencionó aquel muchacho mientras me entregaba una hoja de papel blanco perfectamente doblada

-Muchas gracias- el chico se fue y yo me di a la tarea de desdoblar aquella hoja, lo que descubrí me dejó impactada; una fina y hermosa caligrafía adornaba aquella hoja, pero lo que lo más me impresionó fue su contenido:

"_**Nadie camina por la vida sin haber pisado en falso, nadie recoge rosas sin sentir espinas, nadie siente AMOR sin probar DOLOR. Vale más fracasar por intentar un triunfo, que dejar de triunfar por temor a un fracaso, LUCHA por lo que quieras y AMA de verdad a la vida. No te atormentes por el pasado que ya pasó, no te lamentes por el futuro que aún no ha llegado, VIVE el PRESENTE y hazlo tan hermoso que merezca ser recodado por SIEMPRE"**_

_**Tú y yo sabemos que tenemos que hablar… ¿Te parece si nos vemos en media hora en la fuente que está en el jardín de atrás? **_

_**Sinceramente:**_

_**Terrence G. Grandchester**_

_**P.D. Te ves hermosa… no importa que ya te lo haya dicho.**_

* * *

Doblé la nota cuidadosamente, lo busqué en varias ocasiones pero no lo vi, ¿será una broma? No lo creo, en todo caso no tenía nada que perder… solo faltaban 28 minutos para verlo… sería fácil esperar… sí claro… esperar. El tiempo se me hizo eterno, no sé cuantas veces fui al tocador, no sé cuantas veces llamé al mesero para pedirle otro vaso de champagne… lo cierto era que ese rico líquido ya me estaba pasando la factura, cuando el reloj marcó que ya habían pasado los treinta minutos me paré y me dirigí hacia la fuente, lamentablemente en el camino se me cruzaron algunos tipos para "tomarse una foto" ¡como si yo fuera una modelo! Jajaja patrañas, el chiste fue que ese tipo de acciones retrasara mi llegada a la meta, creo que tardé como veinte minutos en llegar a dicho lugar…

-_Debí de imaginarme que no me esperaría-_ dije cuando llegué al lugar y no vi a nadie, estaba por irme cuando llegó el mesero que anteriormente me había llevado la nota de Terry.

-Señorita White le envían esto-

-_Gracias- era otra nota, ¿Pero qué era esto, un juego?_

"_**Aprendí que el destino determina quién entra en tu vida, pero TÚ decides quién se queda, que la verdad duele una vez y la mentira cada que la recordamos, que hay tres cosas en la vida que se van y no regresan jamás: Las personas, el tiempo y LAS OPORTUNIDADES. Por eso, valora a quién te valora y no trates como prioridad a quien te trata como opción"**_

_**¿Estarías dispuesta a dejarme entrar en tu vida?**_

_**P.D. Te vuelvo a decir que te ves hermosa.**_

* * *

**-**¿Entonces Candy, me dejarías entrar en tu vida?- mencionó Terry, quién había llegado y colocado detrás de mí mientras leía su nota…


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola queridas lectoras, como regalo de año nuevo les dejo este capítulo. Espero les guste...**

* * *

-¿Entonces Candy, me dejarías entrar en tu vida?- mencionó Terry, quién había llegado y colocado detrás de mí mientras leía su nota.

* * *

Su voz era como una caricia en mi espalda, sus notas me habían llegado al alma, me giré lentamente y quedé frente a él, mis ojos miraban su pecho, era incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, lentamente él tocó mi barbilla con uno de sus dedos y sutilmente hizo que lo mirara…

-¿Qué respondes Candy?-

-_Yo… yo… Terry yo… no sé qué decir-_ le dije sinceramente, me tomó de la mano y me guió hacia unas bancas no muy lejanas de la fuente, me senté y luego lo hizo él, nos quedamos callados durante varios minutos hasta que Terry rompió el silencio...

-Quiero disculparme por haberte besado, aunque para serte sincero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho-

-_Terry yo_…- puso su dedo en mi boca para callar mis palabras, ese breve contacto me estremeció, sentí como acariciaba mis labios lentamente

-No digas nada Candy solo déjame terminar, tengo mucho que decirte-

_-De acuerdo-_

-No es fácil para mí decirte todo esto, nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos… pero desde que llegaste tú, desde que te conocí cambiaste mi vida, es algo que ni yo mismo entiendo, antes de conocerte mis días eran grises, no tenían sentido, pero ese día que te vi en el avión me pareciste la creación más divina del mundo, nuestro encuentro en la cafetería fue la señal que me llegó para darme cuenta de que eras para mí y desde ese día comencé a ver la vida de otra forma, las pequeñas cosas que antes no significaban nada para mí eran ahora una maravilla, nunca he sido bueno escribiendo, pero desde que nos besamos no he podido parar de escribir, tengo una libreta llena de frases, poemas, ¡Dios, soy tan cursi!, nunca me había sentido de esta forma Candy, haces que me sienta siempre feliz, el solo verte me provoca una dicha enorme que nunca antes había experimentado, verte sonreír es un regalo del cielo, tenerte es un regalo, siento que si no saco lo que siento explotaré… pero me gustas, me gustas mucho Candy White, me gustas tanto que a veces siento que estoy enfermo, todas las noches te pienso, no hay minuto del día en el que no estés en mi pensamiento, esto es algo que me rebasa, no puedo evitar sentir todo esto… puede ser que no me creas y lo entiendo, es difícil creerle a un hombre que ya es un padre todas estas cosas que te digo Candy, pero es verdad… te lo digo con el corazón en la mano- finalizó mientras me miraba intensamente, no pude evitar derramas un par de lágrimas, las cuales él borró con sus preciosos y ricos labios

-_Terry yo… ¡Dios!, nunca creí que sintieras todo eso por mí, de verdad que me siento muy halagada por todo lo que me has dicho, y no es que no te crea, claro que te creo… pero no me gustaría ser la otra de nadie, entiendo que te guste y tú también me gustas, pero no creo que sea correcto dejarnos llevar por una simple atracción, no solo tienes esposa sino también tienes una hija y no me gustaría que tuvieras problemas con tu familia por mi culpa… de verdad Terry agradezco todo lo que me dices pero creo que lo mejor será que nos alejemos, será lo mejor para ambos-_

_-_¿Cómo puedes decir que es lo mejor para los dos estar separados? Eso será una locura, ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar en tu vida?... ¿Ó es que hay alguien más? ¡Claro! Como no lo vi antes, ¿Es por eso que me rechazas verdad?, ¡fui un estúpido!, jamás debí de haberte dicho todas esas cosas- decía Terry mientras se ponía de pie

-¡_No Terry, ¡espera!... no es por eso!-_ lo seguí, no podía permitir que pensara eso… en mi vida no había nadie más que no fuera él

-¿Entonces? ¿Entonces por qué no me dejas ser parte de tu vida?- me decía mientras me tomaba de los hombros y me miraba

-_¡Tienes una familia! ¿Es que eso no importa para ti? En mi vida no hay nadie… ya no hay nadie…-_

-¿Familia? ¿Le llamas familia a vivir separado de la mujer que me dio una hija y a la cual no amo? Si para ti eso es familia, entonces el concepto que tengo yo de esa palabra está equivocado-

-_¿Cómo? Pero tú ese día… ese día estaba tu esposa con tu bebé en el cuarto del hotel-_

-Mi pequeña pecosa… Susana no es mi esposa, es cierto que es la madre de mi hija pero por ella no siento nada, nunca sentí ni sentiré nada, el que tengamos una hijo no significa que vivamos juntos y mucho menos que la ame, precisamente porque no la amo y porque me es indiferente es que le compré una casa, tenerla cerca solo me produce asco, estoy 100% comprometido con mi hija, solo con ella y nadie más, mi corazón está vacío al igual que mi alma, amo con todo mi ser a mi hija y ella me hace feliz… pero aún así mi vida no está completa, no tengo a nadie en mi corazón… nadie es dueño de él… bueno, es mentira, porque sí tengo una dueña… solo que ella no lo sabe aún-

-_Terry-_

-Candy, permíteme entrar en tu corazón- me dijo acercándose lentamente hacía mi… ¡Cuánto deseaba besarlo!

-_Terry no sabes nada de mí, no nos conocemos lo suficiente, ¿Cuánto crees que podríamos durar si apenas conocemos nuestros nombres y el número de habitación en el que vivimos?-_

-Precisamente por eso déjame conocerte, yo sé… sé que sonaré patético e incluso cursi pero… eres para mí así como yo soy para ti-

-_Pero…-_

-Candy, nunca le he rogado a nadie, nunca le he escrito a nadie, nunca me he abierto con nadie… solo contigo, tú haces que haga todas estas cosas que antes creía que eran estúpidas e innecesarias… pero contigo todo es diferente, soy otro Terry desde que te conocí, no soy el de antes y no lo volveré a ser nunca, solo dame una oportunidad… como amigos-

-_¿Amigos?-_

_-_Sí… está bien, como amigos… por ahora-

-_De acuerdo Terry, como amigos, pero nada de presiones-_

_-_Gracias Candy, verás que no te arrepentirás- luego de haber dicho eso me abrazó, entre sus brazos me sentí segura, sus brazos son el mejor lugar para poder dormir, lo abracé también y me relajé, apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y aspiré su aroma, ¡Esto es el cielo!

-¿Quieres ir a comer mañana?- me preguntó dulcemente mientras me pegaba más a él

-_Claro ¿quieres que pase por ti?- le dije riendo _

_-_Chistosita, claro que no, yo paso por usted bella dama-

-_¿Terry en verdad escribiste esas notas tú?-_

_-_Claro, anoche las escribí mientras…- lo sentí dudar un poco y lo animé a continuar

-_¿Mientras qué?-_

-No te rías pero… escribí esas notas mientras miraba las estrellas-

-_¿De verdad, no me mientes?-_

-Es la pura verdad, además yo nunca te mentiría preciosa-

* * *

No lo pensé dos veces así que lo besé, sí, lo besé y no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho porque el momento fue mágico, rodé su cuello con mis manos, al fin pude tocar esa callera castaña, él deslizó sus manos por mi espalda ¡Qué caricia! Fue una deliciosa tortura, posó sus manos en mi cintura, una suave música sonaba a lo lejos; eso solo hacía que el momento fuese más especial de lo que ya era, las estrellas y la luna brillaban más de lo normal… el beso terminó y nos miramos, fue tan mágico, tan… tan hermoso, ¡hacía tanto que no me sentía tan plena! me pude ver en sus ojos y eso fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar, un suspiro salió desde lo más hondo de nuestras almas al mismo tiempo… ambos sonreímos, parecíamos unos chiquillos de secundaria.

-¿Entonces más que amigos?- me dijo sonriendo

-_No, solo amigos-_

_-_¿Pero tú me besaste?-

-_Fue solo un impulso… además no abuses de tu suerte-_

_-_Está bien, mañana pasaré por ti a las diez para que vayamos a desayunar-

-_¡Señor, sí señor!-_

-Muy bien cabo, ahora regresemos al salón porque deben de estar buscándonos… ¿Ó quiere ir a otro lado?- me miró profundamente y con esa mirada me estremecí

-_Llévame a donde tú quieras-_ le dije sin pensar, y así sin más me tomó de las manos y fuimos directo a su coche…

* * *

**¿A dónde quieren que lleve Terry a Candy?**


	15. Chapter 15

Caminamos rumbo a su coche, pero antes de llegar su teléfono celular comienza a sonar, lo volteo a ver y observo que no hace nada por tomar la llamada, _tal vez es ella_ pienso mientras seguimos caminando…

-_¿No vas a contestar Terry?- _

-No, no quiero que arruine esta noche, además estoy casi seguro de lo que me dirá-

-_Terry… debes de contestar, te parece qué mientras tú hablas yo me voy a despedir de Stear, tampoco es correcto que nos vayamos de esta forma-_

_-_De acuerdo… te estaré esperando en la entrada… no tardes-

-_Si lo que te preocupa es que no regrese, quédate tranquilo, nos vemos en unos minutos-_

* * *

Terry me sonrió dulcemente y comenzó a alejarse de mí, en cambio yo comencé a caminar en dirección a la recepción que se estaba dando en mi honor, en cuanto entré pude percatarme que mi presencia no hacía tanta falta como yo pensaba, busqué a Stear y cuando lo encontré me acerqué a él…

-_Stear…-_

_-_¡Ah, hola Candy! ¿Dónde estabas?-

-_Salí a tomar un poco de aire-_

_-_¿Te sientes mal, qué ocurre?-

-_No… bueno sí, lo que pasa es que se me subió el champagne, es que no estoy tan acostumbrada a consumir alcohol-_

_-_¡Hay pequeña! Si quieres te llevo a tu casa-

-_Muchas gracias Stear pero no hace falta, Terry se ofreció a llevarme-_

-¿Terry, te irás con él?-

-_Sí, ¿Por qué?-_

-Candy… recuerda que es un hombre casado y…-

-_¡Por Dios Stear, me estas tratando como si fuera su amante!-_

_-_Lo lamento Candy pero es que no quiero que salgas lastimada-

-_No te preocupes por mi Stear, estaré bien, entre Terry y yo no hay nada, así que puedes quedarte tranquilo-_

-De acuerdo, ¿te parece si mañana vamos a comer?-

-_Claro, me llamas cuando ya estés en el hotel, hasta mañana-_

* * *

La rubia salió de la recepción y se fue directo al estacionamiento, ahí la estaba esperando un impaciente Terry que en cuanto la vio acercarse le sonrió dulcemente…

-Creí que no regresarías- le dijo mientras le abría la puerta de su flamante coche negro

-_Te dije que iba a regresar- _el castaño le sonrió nuevamente y se apresuró para llegar al asiento del conductor, se subió y encendió el automóvil, los dos iban callados, aunque ninguno mencionaba palabra alguna se podía sentir un agradable ambiente, desde la llamada que recibiera Terry todo su sentido del humor había escapado, estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo por no estallar y arruinar este precioso momento que la rubia le había brindado.

-_¿A dónde vamos Terry?-_ aquella dulce voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

-Ya verás, no seas tan curiosa Pecosa-

-_Está bien-_

Terry siguió manejando durante unos minutos más, finalmente aparcó frente a un parque, me ayudó a bajar y comenzamos a caminar, eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y todavía se podían observar algunas parejas de enamorados y familias caminando bajo las luces de las lámparas, seguimos caminando, pasamos por una cafetería, el aroma de la comida se podía distinguir a kilómetros, olía tan delicioso…

-¿Te parece si pasamos? Apuesto a que tienes hambre-

_-Te seré sincera... porque sí tengo hambre-_

-Me parece bien, después de ti-

Entramos a la cafetería, el lugar era mucho más bonito por dentro; tenía un aspecto rústico pero con un toque romántico, la música de fondo le daba más ambiente al lugar, había muchas velas dentro de algunas peceras, caminamos hacia una mesa que estaba hasta el fondo y nos sentamos, la camarera no tardó en llegar, tomó la orden y segundos después se retiró, Terry fue el primero en hablar…

-Lamento que por mi culpa no haya podido cenar-

-_No te preocupes Terry, sino no hubiera cenado no habría conocido este lugar y déjame decirte que es hermoso-_

-Creo que la cafetería es nueva porque nunca antes la había visto- me decía mientras inspeccionaba el lugar, nuestros pedidos llegaron y nos dispusimos a cenar, mientras tomábamos nuestros alimentos platicábamos de todo un poco, yo reía con las ocurrencias de él y él con las mías.

-¿Entonces tomaste la lata de pintura y qué pasó?-

-_Pues agarré una brocha, la mojé en la pintura y me la eché en la cara, recuerdo que quería abrir los ojos pero no podía, así que me limpié esa parte, abrí los ojos y cuando vi cómo estaba me puse a llorar-_

_-_¿Y después qué ocurrió?-

-_Mi mamá llegó corriendo y me preguntó que tenía, ella no me había visto la cara porque la tenía agachada y mis manos la cubrían, entonces ella se desesperó porque no hablaba y me quitó las manos-_

_-_¿Qué te dijo?-

-Primero puso el grito en el cielo y luego _me dijo:" ¿Por el amor de Dios Candy, qué te hiciste?", fue entonces cuando le conté que había aprendido la tele y que había visto que unas muchachas tenían pintada la cara con colores bonitos y que les brillaba, ella solo me miraba y negaba con la cabeza, cuando terminé de contarle me llevó a lavarme la cara, por suerte se me calló rápido… lo malo fue que la cara me quedó rojísima durante una semana, ya te imaginarás los berrinches que tuve que hacer por no querer salir, desde ese día mis padres alejaron todo lo que tuviera que ver con pinturas y cosas por el estilo-_

_-_Créeme… que nunca me… hubiera imaginado que fueses capaz… de hacer semejante cosa-decía entre risas.

-_¡Bueno ya! Deja de reírte de mi Terry, mejor cuéntame cómo fue tu niñez-_

-Quizás no fue tan dramática como la tuya- me dijo riendo, le di un ligero golpe en el hombro y comencé a reír con él

-_¡Qué chistosito he!-_

_-_Bueno, aunque no lo creas yo también fui un pillo, en ese entonces tenía cinco años y vivíamos en la casa de mis abuelos, recuerdo que al lado de la casa de ellos vivía una tía, esa tía tenía unos cuantos pajaritos. Un día, mi hermano, unos primos y yo estábamos jugando en la calle cuando de repente mi tía nos habló para decirnos que nos iba a dar dinero si atrapábamos a sus pájaros, los cuales se habían escapado, todos dijimos que sí y comenzamos a buscar a los animalitos, anduvimos por toda la colonia hasta que llegamos a un parque, comenzamos a jugar y pronto nos olvidamos de los pájaros, estuvimos un buen rato ahí hasta que uno de mis primos encontró una tubería, la cual nos servía como "puente", todos empezaron a pasar por ahí, yo no quería porque de todos ellos yo era el más pequeño, pero mi hermano me convenció, así que tuve que pasar por él, estaba tan mareado de tanto pasar por ahí que perdí el equilibrio y me caí, cuando abrí los ojos todos mis primos y mi hermano me miraban; todos ellos estaban llorando, me levantaron y fue entonces cuando mi brazo me comenzó a doler, mi hermano se puso a llorar más porque sabía que lo iban a regañar, así que me dijo que no le dijera nada a mi mamá, nos tuvimos que ir del parque, no quería llegar a mi casa, por eso caminaba más lento, pero el momento llegó, entré con cuidado y me fui a mi cuarto, al poco rato mi mamá llegó y me dijo que me arrullaría para que me durmiera, yo le decía que no tenía sueño pero mi cara me delataba, entonces me cargó y en ese momento el dolor comenzó a invadirme y no lo pude evitar, así que me solté a llorar, ella me preguntó qué tenía, pero yo le decía que nada, en eso me tocó el brazo y solté un grito, le conté todo a mi mamá y a los veinte minutos ya iba camino al doctor, me pusieron un yeso y yo estaba tan fascinado con él, que el día que me lo quitaron le lloré al doctor para que me lo diera, lo guardé en mi cuarto y siempre lo llevaba a la escuela para enseñárselos a todos, mi mamá estaba harta de el yeso, así que un día se metió a mi habitación, encontró el yeso y lo tiró a la basura, cuando me di cuenta lloré como una niña, siempre trataba de tener accidentes para que me volvieran a poner un yeso, pero me calmé el día que me quebré un pie y estuve dos meses sin poder caminar-

* * *

_-Oh por Dios, no lo puedo creer Terry, quién lo diría, eras todo un pillo-_

_-_Lo sé, recuerdo que los accidentes que tenía no pasaban de una raspada de rodilla, siempre fracasaba, pero el día que me rompí el pie fue sin querer-

_-y todo por un yeso-_

-Extraño ser un niño-

_-Sabes… yo también desearía volver a ser un niño, desearía sentir el dolor de un tropezón y no las heridas del corazón-_

-Candy… el día que te conocí tú…-

-_Llevaba un vestido de novia… se suponía que en ese día se celebraría mi boda, pero cómo pudiste darte cuenta eso no ocurrió-_

-Candy yo…-

-_No digas que lo sientes por favor, di lo que quieras pero menos eso-_

_-_¿Quieres contarme que ocurrió?-

-_Sí, necesito desahogarme-_

Candy le relató todo lo que ocurrió, tal cual había sucedido; desde la llamada que recibió de él, hasta el haberse encontrado a Anthony en el hotel, Terry se mantenía callado, escuchaba atentamente lo que ella le decía, Candy terminó de hablar y un largo y sonoro suspiro salió desde lo más hondo de su alma…

-_Y así fue como pasaron las cosas-_

_-_¿Candy tú aún lo amas?-

-_No, con todo lo que ha pasado puedo decirte que no lo amo y nunca lo amé, pero no te voy a negar que sí me dolió, lo que él me hiso me lastimó demasiado, pero ahora ya lo he superado, no del todo pero ahí vamos-_

_-_Tú no te merecías que te tratara de esa forma, ninguna mujer merece que le hagan eso, realmente te admiro por haber salido adelante, no te negaré que cuando te vi en el avión me sorprendí demasiado al verte vestida de esa manera, incluso pensé que me había equivocado de asiento, pero al ver mi boleto nuevamente me di cuenta de que no, de que ese era mi lugar, ¿por qué decidiste venir a Inglaterra?-

-_Bueno… fue el primer lugar que me vino a la mente en cuanto salí de la Iglesia, siempre me ha gustado este lugar, peo también era porque Stear me había ofrecido el puesto meses atrás y sin pensarlo siquiera lo acepté, no sabía lo que me esperaría al llegar a este lugar-_

_-_¿Te arrepientes de haber venido?-

-_Por supuesto que no, jamás me arrepentiría de haber venido aquí, he aprendido tanto y he conocido a mucha gente que me ha hecho pasa buenos momentos... entre ellas estás tú-_

-Me alegra escuchar eso-

-_Pues bueno… ya escuchaste mi fatal historia, ¿Qué hay de ti?-_

_-_De mí…_s_iempre he vivido en Inglaterra, nací aquí y aquí moriré, desde muy pequeño estuve rodeado de empresas, papeles y libros, mi padre es un excelente empresario y mi madre una diseñadora, solo tuve un hermano; Sebástian Grandchester, mi hermano mayor y siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir, estudié leyes porque así lo quiso mi padre, pero muy pronto me di cuenta de que eso no era lo mío, así que decidí estudiar la carrera de administración y formar mi propia empresa, estaba estudiando el último año de mi carrera cuando conocí a Susana, ella acababa de llegar de América, al principio no le tomaba mucha importancia porque yo estaba entregado a mi carrera al cien por ciento, pero un día ella llegó…

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Estaba por abordar mi automóvil cuando sentí una mano tocando mi hombro, volteé a ver y ahí se encontraba ella; una chica rubia de cabello largo y lacio, su piel blanca como la nieve y unos ojos azul cielo, era un poco más chica que yo …_

_-_**Hola, ¿tú eres Terry Grandchester?-**

**-**Sí, pero es Terrence, ¿y tú quién eres?- solo mis amigos me decían Terry.

-**Susana Marlow, soy una estudiante nueva-**

**-**Claro, dime que se te ofrece, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-

-**Lo que pasa es que eh tenido algunos problemas con la asignatura de la Profesora Olivia, y algunos compañeros me dijeron que tal vez tú podías ayudarme-**

-¿Qué clase de problemas?-

-**Mira aquí tengo una hoja de los temas que se me dificultan-** me dio un papel color crema con unos diez temas, al parecer esta niña sí que tenía problemas

-Ya veo, ¿se te dificultan demasiado?-

**-Un poco-**

-Mira, ahorita no puedo ayudarte, pero, ¿Te parece si nos vemos mañana a la hora del almuerzo?-

**-Claro Terry, muchas gracias-**

-Terrence-

-**Oh Sí, Terrence, bueno, nos vemos mañana entonces- **se despidió de mi con un beso en la mejilla, esa acción me desconcertó, aun no había demasiada confianza como para que ella se despidiera de esa manera, pero bueno, ya luego se lo haría saber.

Al día siguiente me encontraba desayunando con unos amigos, estábamos pasando un momento agradable hasta que escuché…

-**Aquí estás, te he estado buscando por toda la escuela-**

-Lo siento, pero por si no lo notas estoy desayunando-

**-Dijiste que me ayudarías-**

-Y te ayudaré, pero puedes dejar que termine de comer-

**-No hay problema, yo te espero-**

Ese día y los que vinieron fueron una total y completa tortura, no aguantaba ni un día más con ella, siempre he sido un chico muy calmado, pero ella me desquiciaba en tres segundos, los encuentros que teníamos no se acercaban a nada a una clase, ella siempre hablaba de su ropa, maquillaje, de sus viajes, de sus pretendientes, hablaba de todo menos de los temas. Conforme los días pasaban me llegaban rumores de que ella y yo salíamos.

-¿_Terry, es verdad que andas con Susana?-_

-No, ¿quién te dijo eso?- le contesté a mi amigo William

-_Se rumora por ahí, dicen que hasta la llevaste a tu casa para presentarla con tus padres-_

-¿Qué? Eso no es cierto-

-_¿Entonces amigo, por qué crees que digan eso?-_

_-_No lo sé William, ella y yo no tenemos ninguna relación, yo solo le ayudo con la asignatura de la maestra Olivia, pero de ahí en fuera entre nosotros no hay nada-

-_¿Pero no te gusta?-_

-Es muy bonita-

-_Te pregunté si te gusta, no si es bonita-_

-Bueno… si me gusta... – tiempo después me arrepentiría de haber dicho aquello.

Ese día había quedado de verme con la rubia en una cafetería, llegué puntual como siempre pero ella no había llegado aún, así que decidí sacar mi computadora portátil y comenzar con un trabajo que tenía pendiente, tenía que hacer un vídeo sobre mi infancia, estaba seleccionando unas imágenes cuando ella llegó sonriente…

-**Hola Terry, lamento haber llegado tarde-**

**-**Hola Susana, ya te dije que es Terrence-

-**Pero William te dice Terry, ¿yo por qué no puedo hacerlo?-**

**-**Dime como quieras, ¿cuál es el tema de hoy?-

-**¡Ha sí, mira, aquí lo tengo!-**

-Será mejor que empecemos porque tengo que terminar un trabajo-

-**¿De qué es tu trabajo?-**

**-**Susana, mejor concentrémonos en tus temas que los exámenes son la otra semana-

-**Sí claro-**

Comenzamos a trabajar, mientras ella hacía los problemas, yo continuaba con mi vídeo, fueron varias las ocasiones en que me daba cuenta que ella me miraba y se sonrojaba, Susana era muy bonita, no lo negaré, me gustaba pero no era para tanto, dejé de pensar en eso y me concentré en mi trabajo, me proyecté demasiado que no escuché cuando ella me habló…

-**¡TERRY!-**

-¡eh!, ¿qué decías?-

**-Tiene rato que te estoy hablando para decirte que ya terminé-**

**-**Lo siento, es que estoy haciendo algo muy importante, de esto depende mi vida-

-**¡Ha sí!, ¿y qué es?-**

-Es un vídeo-

**-Es un vídeo de amor-**

-Ajá- - estaba tan concentrado en mi trabajo que solo respondía por responder, ni siquiera le ponía atención a lo que ella decía

-**¿Es para mí ese vídeo?-**

-ajá-

-**¡Oh Terry, eres tan tierno!-**

**-**Humjum-

-**Escuché lo que le dijiste a William… tú también me gustas-**

**-**Sí-

Susana se levantó de su lugar y lentamente se fue acercando a Terry, el castaño estaba tan entretenido modificando su vídeo, poniéndole efectos y cosas así, que no se dio cuenta de que la rubia se estaba acercando demasiado, fueron segundos en lo que todo cambió para los dos, pues Susana lo había besado.

Fin Flash Back


	16. Chapter 16

**-¿Le correspondiste el beso?- **le preguntó la rubia mientras pedía otro café

-No-

**-¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo?-**

**-**Porque es la verdad Candy, ni siquiera fue un beso, solo un pico que se dan los niños de primaria- le contestó el castaño mirándola fijamente, la rubia no pudo sostenerle la mirada por lo que la desvió, Terry sonrió satisfecho.

-**¿Estás queriendo decir que te hubiera gustado corresponderle el beso?-**

-No, Susana me gustaba pero nada más, el hecho de que me gustara no significaba para nada que yo quisiera besarla-

-**Hum-**

-¿Hum? ¿Debo de interpretar eso como celos?-

-**¡Ya quisieras que estuviera celosa!, pero no, es solo que es difícil de creer algo así-**

**-**Pues es la verdad-

-**¿Y luego qué pasó?-**

* * *

Flash Back

Susana se levantó de su lugar y lentamente se fue acercando a Terry, el castaño estaba tan entretenido modificando su vídeo, poniéndole efectos y cosas así, que no se dio cuenta de que la rubia se estaba acercando demasiado, fueron segundos en lo que todo cambió para los dos, pues Susana lo había besado, fue un beso fugaz pero con mucho sentimiento por parte de la rubia, Terry se quedó totalmente desconcertado ¿lo acababan de besar?, al ver Susana que él no decía nada se emocionó, pues creyó que lo había hechizado, pero era todo lo contrario, el castaño estaba muy enojado.

-_¡Oh Terry, ha sido hermoso!-_ le dijo ella mientras se pegaba a él y lo abrazaba

-¿Susana pero qué…-

-_Quiero decirte que tú también me gustas Terry-_

_-_¿Cómo?- la miró sin entender ni una sola palabra, ¿en qué momento habían pasado de resolver ecuaciones a hablar de amor?

-_Me gustas mucho- _

-Susana yo…-

-_Sí quiero ser tu novia-_

_-_Pero yo no…-

-_¡Oh Terry, me haces tan feliz!- _ y nuevamente lo abrazó, el castaño sutilmente se quitó las manos de ella y se levantó, estaba echando chispas, al parecer Susana ni se daba cuenta, pues ella andaba por las nubes…

-Susana, tienes que escucharme-

-_Claro mi amor, no puedo creer que me lo hayas pedido-_

_-_¡Susana!-

-_Esto es tan increíble, nunca pensé que fuese a ocurrir tan pronto, nos acabamos de conocer y…-_

_-_¡SUSANA CÁLLATE!- le gritó finalmente Terry, la rubia lo miró desconcertada y comenzó a llorar.

-**¡Lo que me faltaba!-**pensó él

-_¿Por… por qué… me… gritas… Terry?-_ le decía mientras se tapaba el rostro con las manos y sollozaba fuertemente, la gente que se encontraba en la cafetería le mandaban miradas de muerte al ojiazul.

-Lo siento Susana pero no me hacías caso, por favor deja de llorar-

-_Está bien mi amor-_

_-_Susy, tú y yo no somos novios-

-_Pe… pero tú… ¡ME LO ACABAS DE PEDIR!... ¿Por qué quieres terminar conmigo?-_ estaba por llorar nuevamente.

_-_No llores por favor, tú y yo no podemos terminar algo que no ha empezado, en ningún momento te pedí que fueras mi novia-

-_Terry…-_

-Mira, eres muy bonita, realmente eres bonita y…-

-_¿Te gusto?-_

_-_¿Qué?-

-_¿Te gusto, sí o no?-_

_-_Bueno… sí, pero…-

-_Con eso basta-_

_-_¿Pero qué dices?-

-_Sí Terry, con que yo te guste basta, no necesitamos más-_

_-_Estás muy equivocada Susana, no puedo andar contigo solo porque me gustas-

-_Pero yo te quiero-_

_-__**¡Pero yo no!-**__ pensó Terry_

_-_Susy, de verdad entiéndelo, no podemos ser novios-

-_¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo de malo? Dímelo-_

-Es que no eres tú, soy yo-

-_Terry…-_

_-_Se está haciendo muy tarde y le prometí a mi madre que le ayudaría con unas cosas, tengo que irme-

-_Por favor… no te vayas, démonos una oportunidad, solo una-_

_-_Lo siento Susana, de verdad lo siento pero no puedo… ya no podré ayudarte con tu asignatura, le diré a un amigo que lo haga-

-**¡**_NO!, NO QUIERO A NADIE, TE QUIERO A TI, ¿ACASO NO LO ENTIENDES?-_

_-_De verdad lo siento- dijo el castaño mientras agarraba sus cosas y salía de la cafetería, Susana estaba que ni ella misma se aguantaba

-¿Y ustedes qué me ven? Métanse en sus asuntos- les gritó a las personas que ahí se encontraban, nada le estaba saliendo como esperaba, sacó su celular y marcó un número…

-**¿Diga?-**

-_¡Hola Derek! Soy Susana-_

_**-¿Qué ocurre bonita?-**_

_**-**__Necesito verte-_

_Fin Flash Back_

* * *

-Yo no sabía todo lo que iba a ocurrir después con esa pequeña plática que tuvimos-

-**¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Las cosas se pusieron realmente muy malas?-**

-Lo que le sigue de malas, pero creo que ha sido mucho por hoy-

**-De acuerdo, aunque tengo muchas dudas, pero te las haré saber después… Terry, creo que debemos de irnos-**

**-**¿Por qué?-

**-Porque ya están por cerrar el lugar-**

**-**Se me fue el tiempo volando-

El castaño liquidó la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería, iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que escucharon el nombre de Candy, Terry la volteó a ver…

-**¿Escuchaste eso?-**

-Sí, alguien grita tu nombre-

-**Debe de ser otra Candy, no creo que sea yo la única en el mundo-**

**-**Bueno… esto es Inglaterra, y eres la única con ese nombre-

-**Me está dando miedo Terry, ¿podemos caminar más deprisa?-**

**-**Claro-

Los dos siguieron caminando, Terry tomó la mano de Candy, aquello provocó en ambos sensaciones increíbles, era sumamente agradable sentir la mano de Terry en la suya y más si él comenzaba a acariciarla suavemente. Pararon de caminar luego de unos veinte minutos, la noche estaba más obscura de lo normal, las estrellas brillaban aun más y la luna tenía un luz hermosa, miraron para todos lados y no vieron a nadie.

-Creo que lo hemos perdido-

**-¿Por qué hablas como si me estuvieran persiguiendo?-**

**-**No quise decir eso-

-**Lo sé, es solo que estoy muy nerviosa, no sé que me ocurre, de repente me siento muy intranquila-**

**-**No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Candy, siempre estaré para protegerte, cuando estés conmigo nada malo te pasará-

**-¡Oh Terry!... yo…-**

**-**No digas nada Candy, no sé porqué solo contigo me surge esta gran necesidad de cuidarte y protegerte, nunca me perdonaría si te llegara a pasar algo-

**-Terry-**

**-**Candy, no lo puedo seguir reprimiendo, me gustas, me gustas mucho, no sé qué es lo que has hecho en mí, has puesto mi mundo de cabeza, solo pienso en ti, en nadie más, estás instalada aquí- dulcemente tomó la mano de ella y la llevó a su corazón

-**¡Tu corazón late muy rápido Terry!- **pronunció la rubia casi al borde del llanto, las palabras de él habían calado muy hondo en su alma

**-**Mi corazón siempre se pone como un loco cuando te ve, cuando te escucha, cuando te siente, ¡Dios, no sé qué hiciste de mí! Antes de ti mi vida no tenía sentido, antes de ti no sabía amar, llegaste y es como su hubiese vuelto a nacer-

Se acercó un poco más a ella, podía sentir su dulce aliento a café, toda ella era exquisita, llevó una de sus manos a la espalda de la rubia, pudo sentir la dulce suavidad de su piel, en ese momento le entró un enorme deseo por morderle justamente en donde estaba su mano, sin siquiera darse cuenta se estaban besando, era un beso que guardaba muchas emociones y sentimientos, los brazos de Candy se posaron en el cuello de él, las posesivas manos de Terry la acercaron más él, la rubia podía sentir la erección del castaño, instintivamente frotó su pelvis con la de él, aquello no se lo esperaba el ojiazul y una gran y gustoso gemido salió de él…

-Candy…-

-**¡Shhh!-**

**-**¡Candy estamos en un parque!-

-**Lo sé y eso lo hace emocionante-**

**-**¿En dónde quedó eso de ser amigos primero?-

-**¿Ya te habían dicho que eres muy bueno para arruinar momentos como estos?-**

**-**Eres la primera, Candy me gustas mucho, te deseo tanto que hasta me duele…-

-**Puedo notar que me deseas- **terminando de decir esto soltó una carcajada a la que Terry se le unió

-Muy chistoso de tu parte, has arruinado por completo mi monólogo conquistador-

**-Lo siento Terry-**

**-**Será mejor que nos vayamos ya es muy tarde, te iré a dejar-

_-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?- _dijo una tercera voz a espaldas de ellos, Candy sabía perfectamente de quién era aquella voz, jamás podría olvidarla, se volteó lentamente y confirmó su pensamiento, ahí estaba Anthony, élegamente vestido y elegantemente borracho.

-Vámonos Candy- le dijo Terry mientras volvía a tomar la mano de ella y la incitaba a caminar, pero la ojiverde no se movió ni un milímetro, seguía ahí parada mirando fríamente al rubio, tenía unas enormes ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos, sacarle los ojos y dárselo a los cuervos…

_**-**__Anda, vete con tu amante… dices tener moral y te acuestas con el primero que se te ponga enfrente, eres una zorra._

_-_Óyeme estúpido, ¿quién te crees para estarla insultando pedazo de mierda?- Terry estaba a punto de golpearlo pero Candy lo detuvo

_**-**__¿No le has dicho quién soy "cosi"? ¿No le has dicho que soy yo el hombre que más te ha hecho gozar en la cama? _

-_**Vámonos Terry, no tiene caso que te pelees con alguien como él-**_ Candy trataba de seguir reteniéndolo

**-**_Vete con él, eres una…- _ ya no pudo terminar la frase porque Terry lo derribó de un solo golpe, en el suelo se encontraba Anthony sangrando, Candy quiso sentir compasión por él pero no se permitió tener ese tipo de sentimientos, se merecía eso y más por puto. El rubio intentó levantarse otra vez y lo único que obtuvo fue un segundo golpe que lo mandó directo a la inconsciencia.

-**¿A quién llamas?-**

**-**A una ambulancia-

-**Pe… pero él-**

**-**No pienso dejarlo ahí a su suerte Candy, es un ser humano y necesita ayuda-

-**¿Es que no lo entiendes?, él me hizo mucho daño y tú piensas ayudarlo, se merece mucho más, si por mí fuera yo lo hubiese…-**

-¡Por el amor de Dios!, escúchate, es patético lo que dices, no puedes guardar tanto rencor en tu alama, terminarás pudriéndote y convirtiéndote en un ser despreciable-

-**Bien, como veo que lo quieres ayudar, pues entonces quédate con él- **después de decir esto Candy se fue caminando lo más rápido que puso, Terry decidió cancelar la llamada y siguió a la rubia.

-¿Con él te ibas a casar?- le dijo en cuanto la alcanzó

-**Sí-**

-¿No dijiste que no podía venir a Inglaterra?-

-**Eso era lo que yo creía hasta que…-**

**-**¿Hasta qué?-

-**Hasta que vino hoy por la tarde-**

**-**¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-**Porque no tenía importancia, sino te molesta me iré en taxi-**

**-**De ninguna manera, te llevaré al hotel-

-**No-**

**-**Deja tus niñerías por un día ¿quieres? No entiendo por qué estás tan enojada-

Candy no contestó y en poco tiempo llegaron al carro, Terry le ayudó a subir y en escasos segundos ya estaban sobre la carretera, en todo el trayecto ni uno dijo una sola palabra, llegaron al hotel, en cuanto el coche aparcó, Candy ni tarde ni perezosa se bajó, no esperó ninguna ayuda por parte de Terry. El castaño dejó el carro y salió en busca de la ojiverde, tomó el elevador y llegó a su piso, estaba saliendo del elevador cuando escuchó una puerta cerrarse, rápidamente adivinó que era la del cuarto de la rubia, envió el mensaje de texto que venía escribiendo y se apresuró a la habitación.

-Candy abre la puerta-

-**Estoy muy cansada, quiero que te vayas sino es mucho pedir-**

**-**No me iré, necesitamos hablar-

-**¿Hablar de qué?-**

**-**De tu estúpida actitud, de eso tenemos que hablar-

-**Será otro día porque hoy estoy muy cansada, buenas noches-**

**-**No me iré a ningún lado, aquí estaré, hablaré y hablaré hasta que me abras esa maldita puerta-

-**Quiero ver que lo intentes-**

Y así pasaron veinte largos minutos, Terry hablaba hasta por los codos, habló de su niñez, mencionó el nombre completo de sus primos, tíos, abuelos, de sus amigos, habló de todos los apodos que puso, y cuando se quedó sin nada de qué hablar comenzó a decir las tablas de multiplicar, a Candy no le quedó más remedio que abrirle la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo empezó a reírse; pues Terry estaba acostado en el piso.

-**Nunca me gustó la tabla del siete, así que ya cállate y entra-**

**-**El que persevera alcanza-

-**Pues tú perseveraste mucho, te dejé entrar porque no podía soportar escuchar tanto número-**

-Definitivamente ese atuendo que llevas te queda mejor que el vestido- dijo el castaño al observar la pijama de Candy, la cual consistía en un short rosa con corazones azules y blancos, una blusa de tirantes blanca con corazones rosas, y unas adorables y gigantes pantunflas rosas, la rubia al escucharle decir eso se sonrojó.

-**Yo…-**

**-**¿Ya te había dicho lo hermosa que te vez cuando te sonrojas?-

-**Yo… ¿quieres algo de tomar?-**

**-**No-

-**¿Entonces qué quieres?-**

-Porqué mejor no terminamos lo que empezaste en el parque- dijo él sonriendo seductoramente

-**¿Lo que yo empecé? Estás totalmente equivocado, todo lo empezaste tú-**

**-**Claro que no- le decía con su seductora voz ronca del deseo, se aproximaba a ella, como cuál felino asechando a su presa, Candy retrocedía cada vez más, pero hubo un momento en el que su espalda chocó contra la pared… ya no había escapatoria, Terry estaba sobre ella, el aliento de él lo sentía en los labios, podía sentir nuevamente su erección, esta vez la sentía aun más dura, su corazón latía igual de rápido que el de él, de repente la boca de él se aproximó a sus labios, cerró los ojos esperando el beso, pero este no llegó, estaba por protestar cuando sintió una lluvia de besos en su cuello, en vez de protestar comenzó gemir, Terry posó sus manos en los senos de ella y los presionó, esto hizo que Candy se encendiera, y se rindiera ante los deseos de él.


	17. Chapter 17

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana, los suaves rayos del astro rey le daban directamente a la cara, las sábanas blancas rosaban su delicada piel al tratar de esconderse de esos luminosos rayos para poder seguir durmiendo, un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar las caricias que él le hiciera anoche. Abrió los ojos y buscó a su flamante compañero, pero no lo encontró, miró para todos lados pero no había señal de él, miró la cama y ésta parecía como si solo ella hubiese dormido ahí, todo estaba en su lugar, no había rastro de que Terry hubiera pasado la noche con ella ¿Se había ido sin decir nada? ¡De perdido una notita de despedida!

"Gracias por todo Candy, bae"

Pero no, no había nada de nada, tomó la sábana y se enredó, no saldría de ahí en mucho tiempo, comenzó a dar vueltas en la cama como una chiquilla hasta que sintió algo extraño debajo de su espalda, como pudo se quitó la sábana y encontró un sobe blanco todo arrugado, estaba por abrirlo cuando una duda asaltó su mente ¿Esto era algo bueno o malo?... se sentó en la cama y dobló sus piernas, colocó el sobre frente a ella y lo contempló durante un largo rato…

-**¡Vamos White, tienes que abrirlo!… tal vez se arrepintió de haberme conocido y de todo lo que pasó anoche y como no pudo decírmelo a la cara prefirió escribirlo… ¡Maldito Terrence, te odio!... pero por otra parte, puede que me haya escrito algo lindo… ¡Oh Dios, abrir o no abrir, eh ahí la cuestión!, no puedo creer que mi vida dependa de este pequeño papelito… ¡VAMOS Candy ÁBRELO!-** la rubia respiró unas cinco veces, miró por última vez el sobre y lo abrió…

* * *

_**My querida Candy:**_

_**¿Recuerdas cuando anoche me preguntaste qué quería?, pues ahora puedo decírtelo, quiero levantarme por las mañanas y ver tu cara nada más al abrir los ojos, quiero que me llames todos los días, que te preocupes si no estoy bien, que me abraces, que me quieras y me ames, que te pongas celosa, quiero tenerte cerca, quiero hacerte reír, que te mueras por verme todos los días, que me extrañes, que salgas únicamente para verme a mí, que te arregles solo para mí, que vivas cada día como si fuera el primero, que me digas "Te quiero" cuando lo sientas, quiero vivir un sueño, pero sobre todo, quiero vivir nuestro sueño, eso es lo que quiero.**_

_**Siempre tuyo:**_

_**Terrence G. Grandchester.**_

* * *

Esa nota, era la nota más hermosa que le habían escrito en su vida, ni siquiera Anthony había podido escribir algo así, ese güerito solo se limitaba a escribir: _Nos vemos más tarde cariño/ Eres lo más especial que tengo ó Te veías hermosa Can_ (cómo le cagaba que le dijera de esa manera, pero eso, eso es otra historia) La mente de él no era capaz de crear otras frases, en definitiva, Anthony era un papanatas. En cambio Terry, ¡Oh Terry!, este muñeco era otro nivel. Un caballero en toda la extensión de la palabra…

Las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos, ¿Acaso Terry no era simplemente perfecto?, Claro que lo era, pegó la nota a su pecho y lloró, por primera vez en su vida lloró de felicidad y de amor.

-¿Por qué lloras bonita?- le susurró Terry mientras se sentaba a lado de ella en la cama, estaba enredado con una toalla blanca.

**-¡Oh Terry!, creí que te habías ido- **le miró con sus ojos inundados en llanto, el castaño cariñosamente posó sus pulgares en sus mejillas y con delicados besos borró todo rastro de lágrimas.

-Estaba en la ducha ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar semejante barbaridad?- preguntó cuando hubo terminado su tarea.

-**Yo… no lo sé, solo lo pensé, creí que esto era un sueño hasta que leí tu nota… es muy bonita-**

**-**Pues déjeme decirle señorita pecas, que esto no es un sueño, es una realidad… nuestra realidad-

-**¡Oh Terry!… anoche yo…-**

**-**¡Shhh!, no digas nada Candy, sólo déjame abrazarte un momento… no quiero que te sientas presionada a nada conmigo, el que hayamos dormido juntos no tiene por qué avergonzarte-

**-No me avergüenza, es solo que… siento que estás molesto conmigo-**

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo cielo?-

**-Pues… pues… porque yo… porque no estaba preparada-**

**-**Mírame Candy-

-**Pero…-**

**-**Mírame, así está perfecto, quiero que pongas mucha atención a lo que voy a decirte, créeme cuando te digo que estar solo a tu lado, solo contemplándote, hablándote, viéndote es algo que me llena de mucha felicidad, tu sola presencia me alegra mi existencia, dormir contigo fue lo más hermoso y erótico que eh experimentado en mi vida, no te negaré que me hubiera gustado mucho hacer el amor contigo, ¡eres tan hermosa que no desearte es imposible! Pienso en ti día y noche, pienso en la hora de recorrer tu cuerpo desnudo con mis manos, con mi boca, tocarte en donde nadie lo ah hecho…-

**-¿Y por qué no lo haces? -**

**-**Porque tú te mereces algo mejor Candy, te mereces que te ame día y noche, y no solo durante un rato, no quiero que pienses que solo quiero tu cuerpo, también quiero tu alma, pero sobre todo, lo que quiero es tu corazón, es por eso que quiero hacer las cosas bien, quiero aclarar mi situación con Susana, no quiero que te sientas como la otra, jamás me lo perdonaría si yo te hiciese sentir de esa manera, te quiero Candy, y te quiero bien.

-**¡Terry!, todo lo que me dices suena tan hermoso, yo… no sé cómo ocurrió, pero simplemente te fuiste colando en mi corazón, no me había dado cuenta, o no lo quería aceptar pero yo también te quiero, y te quiero mucho, te veo y mi corazón salta de felicidad, te escucho y simplemente mis rodillas pierden fuerza, cada que me abrazas todos mis sentidos me abandonan y me siento en el cielo, no me siento como la otra, jamás me eh sentido de esa forma, anoche yo… anoche yo quería que tú… bueno, que tú y yo hiciéramos el amor… pero tenía mucho miedo… yo… ¡No te vayas a reír por lo que te diré, porque si no te golpeo!-**

**-**No me reiré Candy, te lo prometo-

**-Más te vale ¡eh!-**

**-**No me reiré mi amor-

-**Prométemelo bien-**

**-**Con el corazón en la mano-

**-De acuerdo, pues…-**

**-**¿Pues tú qué?-

**-Está bien, bueno, es que yo… yo todavía soy virgen Terry-**

-¿Có…cómo? ¡Candy! ¡Oh Dios!-

-**¿Te… te molesta que no tenga experiencia?-**

**-**¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Más que molestarme, esto hace que me sienta más feliz, el saber que tú… bueno, ¡Dios!, ahora estoy más que comprometido a hacer las cosas como se deben-

-**¡Oh Terry!-**

Sin esperarlo Candy, el castaño la levantó y comenzó girar con ella en brazos, ambos sonreían, después de unas cuantas vueltas la bajó con mucho cuidado, y la abrazó

**-¿No crees que soy una tonta?-**

**-**Claro que no, ¿por qué habría de pensar semejante atrocidad?-

-**Porque no tengo experiencia, no sé como… como complacer a un hombre-**

**-**Mi dulce Candy, aleja esos pensamientos de tu mente, tú me complaces demasiado con permitirme estar a tu lado-

-**¡Hay Terry!**-

El castaño no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó a la rubia, con sus dos manos tomó el rostro de ella y comenzó a delinearlo con sus dedos, el contacto hizo que cerrara los ojos para poder disfrutar de la caricia, un suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de su corazón, Terry tomó sus labios y comenzó a besarla con mucha delicadeza, el beso fue subiendo de tono, las manos de Candy rodeaban el cuello de él, mientras que las masculinas manos tocaban expertamente las torneadas piernas, la erección de Terry no podía ignorarse, fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta la rubia de que se le había caído la toalla o él se la había quitado a propósito, pero eso ahora no importaba, lo que realmente quería era sentirlo, sentirlo y amarlo

-Candy…- pronunció con voz sexymente ronca mientras besaba el cuello de ella y sus manos subían por las piernas hasta encontrarse con aquel delicado punto

-Candy, Candy, tienes que detenerme porque si no lo haces ya no habrá marcha atrás-

-**No quiero que pares-** aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, estaba creído que le pediría que parara, pero al parecer al igual que a él, a ella también le había sorprendido haber dicho eso

-¿Estás segura? Mi amor, no quiero que te sientas presionada-

-**Quiero hacerlo Terry… yo, yo te quiero dentro de mí-**

-Dulce amor mío- dijo él mirándola tiernamente, estaba por retomar la tarea cuando escucharon unos toquidos

-**¿Por qué no pueden dejarnos en paz?-**

**-**¿Esperas a alguien?-

-**No, déjalos que toquen-**

**-**Puede ser algo importante cariño-

A regañadientes se separaron, se pusieron una bata y se encaminaron a la puerta, se fijaron que era un empleado, Terry decidió abrir.

* * *

-_¿Disculpe la… Señorita White?-_

-Está ocupada, ¿qué se te ofrece?-

-_Tengo una entrega para ella, necesito que me firme-_

_-_Está indispuesta, ¿podría firmarte yo?-

-_Claro- _el joven le pasó un papel en el que firmó aquí y allá, para después entregarle un grande sobre amarillo.

-Esto es para ti-

-**Qué raro, no tiene remitente-**

**-**De seguro es de la revista, será mejor que me dé una ducha-

-**Pero te acabas de bañar-**

-Lo sé mi amor, pero por si no lo recuerdas, hace unos instantes estábamos…

-**Ya, ya, ya entendí-**

**-**Me gusta cuando te sonrojas-

-**Ya vete a bañar-**

**-**¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?-

**-Suena tentador… lo pensaré-**

**-**No lo pienses tanto eh-

* * *

El castaño se dirigió nuevamente al baño, Candy tomó asiento en la mullida cama, abrió el sobre y se encontró con varias fotos de Anthony, no eran cualquier tipo de fotos, estas eran de la noche en que se lo encontraron totalmente ahogado en alcohol, las fotos mostraban a un Terry enfurecido, golpeando salvajemente al rubio, no hacía falta verlas todas pues había estado ahí, buscó en el sobre y encontró con una hoja blanca doblada, la cual tenía en letras grandes la palabra "Zorra" y la marca da un beso rojo en la parte final de la hoja. Metió nuevamente las cosas al sobre y lo guardó, ¿esto era obra de Anthony? No quiso seguir pensando en eso, así que se fue al baño.

Terry estaba debajo de la regadera, necesitaba calmar sus bajas pasiones, Candy lo llevaba al límite, jamás creyó que con unos simples besos pudiera ponerse de aquella manera, y es que no eran solo los besos, el haber dormido o tratado de dormir con Candy había sido una experiencia en gran parte buena, pues, había podido abrazarla, besarla y llenarse de su dulce aroma, pero por otra parte había sido totalmente fatal, su salvaje sexualidad le pedía liberación, quería morder, lamer, chupar, estrujar y poseer el cuerpo de la rubia hasta el cansancio, durante la madrugada se bañó en repetidas ocasiones, pero ni el agua fría podía calmar su apetito. No estaba totalmente seguro de cuánto tiempo podría soportar esa situación, la deseaba descaradamente.

Agradecía al cielo haberse comprado lencería sexy, buscó en un gran cajón algún conjunto que le pudiese gustar a Terry, pero como no conocía sus gustos decidió ponerse unas bragas de encaje negro con un sostén de encaje en igual color, se cepilló un poco sus rizos y fue directo al baño, con mucho cuidado abrió la puerta y se coló como una vil rata de alcantarilla, dejó caer la bata blanca de baño, con mucho cuidado se acercó al ojiazul, afortunadamente Terry estaba dando la espalda. Sus femeninas manos rodearon el varonil cuerpo, sintió como el cuerpo del castaño se estremeció al contacto, en un arranque de pasión decidió besar la amplia espalda, el cuerpo fresco de él la excitaba, sus manos comenzaron a tocar el esculpido abdomen, sus besos se convirtieron en mordidas, Terry comenzaba a gemir, lo estaba disfrutando y mucho, tímidamente la mano derecha de la rubia bajó lentamente, se entretuvo en aquellos rizados vellos, el castaño al sentir hacía donde iba Candy decidió detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida, posó su mano en el duro miembro de él, al sentir aquella inexperta caricia gimió con más fuerza, en aquel momento ya no era la señorita Candice White, sino, La señorita Candy fogosa White, sin saber cómo tocarlo, la ojiverde decidió mover su mano de arriba para abajo, en ocasiones apretaba y volvía al ataque.

-Ca… Candy… no…-

**-¿No te gusta?-**

-Cómo… cómo no… ¡aarrgg!... me encanta… pero no quiero… correrme en tu mano-

**-Me gusta tocarte Terry-**

-Créeme que… a mi… me gusta más… ¡Candy!-

El castaño no dijo más, simplemente se volteó y comenzó a besar a Candy con mucha pasión, ella se aferró a su nuca, las masculinas manos tocaron su estrecha cintura, lentamente bajó por las piernas de ella, se estremeció al sentir la suave piel de la chica, Candy solo consiguió gemir, los dedos de Terry pellizcaban suavemente y acariciaban todo lo que encontraba, la boca de él abandonó la de ella para recorrer un dulce y largo camino, comenzó por su cuello y se detuvo enfrente de aquellos blancos pecho

-¿Sabías que el negro es mi color favorito?- dijo con voz muy ronca

-**No… pero me alegra saber que acerté con mi elección-**

**-**Déjeme decirle señorita White, que usted se ve completamente deseable-

-**¡Oh Terry!-**

No hubo más palabras, las manos de él se apoderaron de esos hermosos pechos, primero los estrujó y luego desabrochó aquella prenda que no le permitía hacer lo que él quería, cuando los senos quedaron al aire libre los miró durante mucho rato

-No te tapes, déjame observarte… ¡Dios, eres tan hermosa Candy!-

Y acto seguido, besó cada uno de los sugerentes pechos, los lamió y chupó, ella gemía cada vez más, las manos de Terry habían llegado hasta las bragas negras y se las había bajado, estaba entretenido jugando con los dorados rizos de ella, no lo pudo evitar más y comenzó a masajear aquella delicada zona, al sentir aquello Candy se arqueó y gimió con más fuerza. Terry la pegó más a su cuerpo, la besó y la acarició dulcemente, aunque por dentro se consumía, necesitaba hacerla suya.

Los dedos de él comenzaron a introducirse un poco más, Candy se sorprendió al sentir los dedos de él tratando de entrar en ella, se sentía raro pero no le molestaba,

-¡Oh Candy!, eres tan suave-

-**Terry, por favor…-**

**-**¿Por favor qué mi amor?-

-**Yo… ¡arrg! Necesito sentirte Terry… ¡argg!-**

-Me sentirás mi amor, pero aun no es el momento-

-Terry ya… ya no… ya no aguanto… ¡mmmh!-

El ojiazul comenzó a masajear con la palma de su mano aquella zona, Candy estaba sumamente mojada, las caricias de Terry en aquel lugar la estaban volviendo loca, las manos abandonaron su lugar de trabajo y ella protestó. En el cuarto de baño había una especie de escalón para llegar a la enorme bañera blanca que ahí se encontraba.

-Necesito que coloques tu pierna ahí- le dijo señalando el escalón

**-¿Seguro?-**

-Muy seguro- La rubia hizo lo que le pidieron y luego miró a Terry

-**Ahora agáchate un poco… solo poco-**

-Terry, ¿Qué…?,

Ya no pudo seguir hablando, aquella intima caricia la estaba partiendo en dos de tanto placer, la lengua de Terry hacia magistralmente su trabajo, lamía aquí, chupaba por allá, las manos de él viajaban por las piernas de ella, aquello era una dulce tortura. Los gemidos se podían escuchar cada vez más fuerte

-¡Oh Terry!-

-**¿No te gusta?-**

**-**No-

-**¿No?- ** aquello lo desconcertó

-No pares Terry-

La respiración de Candy se hizo más rápida y algo dentro de ella se rompió, su cuerpo se contrajo. Un gran gemido se escuchó y Terry supo que estaba teniendo un orgasmo, los espasmos no cesaban y con una sola embestida la penetró, ella volvió a gemir de sorpresa, de dolor y de satisfacción, aquel orgasmo había sido intenso, le llevó un momento acostumbrarse al miembro de Terry

-¿Estás bien amor?-

-**Sí… ¡Terry!-**

**-**Te amo Candy-

-**Yo también-**

Y la volvió a penetrar.

* * *

***Lamento el retraso, eh tenido unos meses horribles, mi mejor amiga y su bebé fallecieron en un accidente, no eh podido superar esas dos perdidas, espero les guste el capítulo.**

**Gracias por seguir leyendo y de verdad lo lamento…**


	18. Chapter 18

Me sentía realizada, lo que habíamos hecho era sencilla y sinceramente hermoso, no sabía de todo lo que me estaba perdiendo al no compartir íntimamente mi cuerpo con alguien. Terry había sido muy cuidadoso y tierno conmigo, sus besos y sus caricias me hicieron llorar de la emoción. Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos haciendo el amor no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él. Después de haberlo hecho en el baño me cargó y me llevó a la cama, en donde nos recostamos, su pierna estaba enredada en las mías, su cuerpo viril emanaba un calor delicioso.

-**Eres tan hermosa Candy- decía mientras acariciaba mi espalda y apretaba mis glúteos**

**-**Yo… gracias-

-**No te avergüences de tu cuerpo, podría mirarte toda la vida y nunca me cansaría, me gusta tocarte, me gusta besarte-**

**-**Y a mí me gusta que lo hagas-

-**¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te duele?-**

**-**Estoy bien, aunque siento una ligera molestia pero nada de qué preocuparse-

-**¿Estás segura? Nunca fue mi intención lastimarte Candy**

**-**Lo sé Terry, no te preocupes que estaré bien, solo que debo de acostumbrarme a la sensación de…- su cara se encendió al avergonzarse por lo que estaba por decir

-**¿De qué pecosa? No te quedes callada mi amor, no tiene porqué darte pena hablar de estas cosas conmigo-**

**-**Todo es nuevo para mí-

-**Lo sé, me gustaría seguir haciéndote el amor debo de ser consciente de tu estado-**

**-**¿Mi estado?-

-**Aunque te sientas bien, todavía no lo estás, tienes que descansar para todo lo que pienso hacer en un futuro contigo-**

Aquello, aunque no lo pareciera, hizo que me encendiera por dentro, era increíble como respondía a unas simples palabras. Seguimos acostados durante un rato más hasta que mi inteligente estómago reclamó atención

-¡Lo siento! Es que no he desayunado y la verdad tengo mucha hambre-

-**Qué bueno que no soy el único que tiene hambre… pero no precisamente de comida- **

-¿No? ¿Qué podría ser mejor que la comida?... ¡Oh… ya te entendí! ¡Terry!-

-**Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ¡Hay Candy!, será mejor que nos levantemos-**

Pedimos que nos llevaran el desayuno, comimos entre risas y bromas, en varias ocasiones Terry comentó lo que le gustaría hacer con todo ese tazón de frutas, tan solo con oírlo hacía que me sonrojara fuertemente, tenía que acostumbrarme a ese tipo de… declaraciones tan furtivas.

**-**¿Es necesario que te vayas?- aun llevaba la bata de baño, Terry se estaba vistiendo de verdad no quería que se fuera, así que lo abracé por detrás, pude sentir como me giraba para que quedáramos frente a frente

-**No quiero irme mi amor, pero si queremos que esto funcione, debo de romper todo lazo con Susana-**

-Es que no quiero que te vayas Terry, ¿qué puedo hacer para que te quedes?- inconscientemente me pegué más a su cuerpo

-**Si sigues provocándome de esa manera pecosa no me quedará más remedio que calmar tu gran apetito- **me decía mientras me besaba y sus manos recorrían mi espalda y apretaban mis glúteos

-Terry por favor-

**-Lo sé mi amor, pero debemos… debo de parar, no quiero lastimarte… ¡Candy no te muevas así!-**

**-**¿Así… cómo?- gemí en su boca, era tan grande esta necesidad de sentirlo que comencé a desabrocharle el cinturón, él me quitó la bata e hicimos el amor de una manera más pausada, las caricias, sus besos y sus embestidas fueron mucho mejores que la primera vez, desafortunadamente Terry tuvo que irse.

No podía dejar de sonreír, parecía una estúpida colegiala pero no me importaba, yo era feliz y no permitiría que nadie ni nada lo arruinara, me metí en la tina y me sumergí durante un buen tiempo, estuve mucho rato reflexionando sobre mi vida, sobre mi familia y sobre Anthony…

* * *

_FLASH BACK_

Candy y Anthony, Candy y Anthony, Candy y Anthony era lo que reinaba en mis libretas de preparatoria, corazones por aquí y por allá, tenía una caja de madera que mi padre me había traído de México en la que guardaba mis tesoros más valiosos:

*FOTOS DE ANTHONY

*LAS SERVILLETAS QUE UTILIZABA EN EL ALMUERZO (LO SÉ PATETÍCO)

*LOS POPOTES' (SORBETE/VAJILLA) CUANDO BEBÍA REFRESCO

*LAS ENVOLTURAS DE LOS CHICLES

*EL DÓLAR QUE LE PRESTÉ

*UNA HOJA CON PROBLEMAS MATEMÁTICOS EN LAS QUE HABÍA PUESTO UNA CARITA FELIZ

En aquel tiempo era una completa y descarada psicópata, si iba a la escuela era solo para verlo y nada más, hubo un momento en que mis notas decayeron por ponerle tanta atención a Anthony que estuve a punto de perder mi beca, eso hizo que me diera cuenta que vivía en una burbuja mientras inventaba historias de él y mías teniendo un final feliz, mis padres me regañaron y fue ahí cuando decidí dejarlo pasar; era un amor platónico y nunca pasaría nada entre él y yo, a duras penas cruzábamos unas palabras en el almuerzo.

Pero todo mejoró cuando en una ocasión me pidió ayuda para pasar matemáticas, ésta era la oportunidad perfecta para estar más cerca de él, comencé a esmerarme en mi arreglo, yo sabía lo bonita e inteligente que era pero aún así quería verme linda para él y al parecer funcionó, porque una semana después de que empezáramos a estudiar tuvimos una cita, y luego otra y después otras, la primera vez que me agarró de la mano me sentí en el cielo, era una bobada pero no quería que el agua tocara mi mano izquierda, no quería que borrara la esencia de Anthony ¡QUÉ PATÉTICO ES ESTAR ENAMORADO!

Todo era perfecto, demasiado perfecto para ser verdad, el día que me pidió ser su novia fue el 14 de Febrero, en el colegio teníamos un convivio, había juegos, comida y para alegría de los enamorados pusieron un registro civil, Anthony me llevó y nos casamos, el anillo era una donita azul para el cabello… ¡ESTABA CASADA CON ANTHONY! No podía creerlo, sentía que mi corazón estallaría de pura felicidad, ese día nos besamos un millón de veces. Seguimos juntos durante los años siguientes, conocíamos todo sobre el otro, éramos uno mismo, aunque no habíamos tenido relaciones sexuales nuestros encuentros era muy intensos, muchas veces me presionó para que lo hiciéramos pero siempre le decía que no estaba preparada y para compensar mi falta de preparación le hacía uno que otro trabajito oral y eso parecía satisfacerlo en gran medida.

Al llegar a la universidad tuvimos que separarnos, le otorgaron una beca para estudiar en España y a mí una en Canadá, en un principio estuve tentada a irme con él; pero mis padres no lo permitieron, alegaron que era un lugar muy lejano y que sería mucho mejor para mi estudiar en Canadá, ¡Qué porque las oportunidades de trabajo en un mismo continente eran mejor que estar al otro lado del mundo!

Durante los cuatro años de nuestras carreras tuvimos altas y bajas como todo noviazgo, nos veíamos en épocas navideñas y vacaciones, alguno que otro fin de semana, por una parte estar lejos de él me hizo enfocarme al cien en mi carrera, rechazaba a toda costa las invitaciones de otros tipos que solo querían sexo casual. Solo una vez fui a España, durante mucho tiempo estuve ahorrando para mi boleto de ida y vuelta, habíamos planeado mi "escapada" con tal precisión que había sido un éxito rotundo y una vez más él intentó presionarme para tener relaciones _"Te extraño mucho Can, no sabes la falta que me haces, necesito sentirte"_ y aunque me había dicho todo eso yo aun me negaba.

Las cosas comenzaron a empeorar el último año de nuestra carrera, al parecer sus estudios no iban como lo tenía planeado y regresó a Chicago para terminar su Ingeniería, nunca me contó que fue lo que pasó exactamente y tampoco lo presioné para que me lo dijera, nuestra relación estuvo envuelta en varios rumores que nunca nos dejaron, rumores sobre él y varias chicas, rumores sobre drogas y alcohol, jamás creí esas cosas pues lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que nunca haría nada para dañarme, ¡Qué equivocada estaba!

Estuvimos separados durante unos meses, pues ambos nos sentíamos presionados por tantos trabajos finales, por los exámenes profesionales y por nuestras tesis, los rumores persistían y sentía que no podía seguir soportándolo más, aunque en un principio Anthony no estuvo muy de acuerdo, al final terminó cediendo a nuestro acuerdo de mantenernos alejados.

A partir de ese momento, los rumores aumentaron, se suponía que nos habíamos dado un tiempo para descansar de esos chismes, pero al parecer solo hizo que aumentara en gran medida, el tiempo pasó y unos días antes de graduarnos regresamos. Terminamos nuestras carreras, y los trabajos comenzaron a fluir como el agua, siempre creí e imaginé que pasaría el resto de mi vida con él, hicimos demasiados planes, me propuso irme a vivir con él pero me negué, en un inicio por los principios que me inculcaron mis padres y después porque yo quería ser su ESPOSA con todas las de la ley; entonces sucedió…

Ahí estaba él, arrodillado con una cajita de terciopelo rojo proponiéndome matrimonio en un elegante restaurante, sin pensarlo le dije que SÍ, era todo lo que yo estaba esperando, desde ese momento comenzamos a ahorrar para nuestra boda que sería dentro de un año, los dos teníamos un trabajo excelente, teníamos familias que nos querían, teníamos maravillosos amigos y sobre todo nos teníamos a nosotros; MI VIDA ERA PERFECTA. Dos meses después de que me propusiera matrimonio Anthony tuvo que viajar nuevamente a España para cerrar un trato con una compañía muy importante, no estaba para nada contenta ya que su estadía en aquel país sería de unas dos semanas, las cuales se convirtieron dos meses.

Aunque lo extrañaba mi cabeza estaba en otro lugar; mi boda y mi trabajo, el tiempo voló y el día más esperado de mi vida llegó, se suponía que sería el más feliz ¡PERO NO! Una sola llamada y todo lo que planee por meses se derrumbó… ¡Lo siento Candy, pero no me puedo casar contigo!

_Fin flash Back_

* * *

-¡Estúpido!- grité en cuanto terminé de recordar todo lo que había pasado con esa escoria, salí de la bañera y me cambié, debía de comprar algunas cosas por lo que salí del hotel, llegué a un centro comercial y comencé a comprar, después de varias horas de gastar mi dinero me dirigí al coche para regresar al hotel, estaba buscando las llaves cuando sentí que algo vibraba, saqué mi celular y tenía varios mensajes de un número desconocido

"_**¿Crees conocer a Terrence? ¿A caso estás dispuesta a ser la amante de él? ¿Vivirías con la conciencia tranquila sabiendo que le has quitado el padre a su pequeña niña? Eres un caso patético, así como tú muchas han pasado por las sábanas de Terrence y se han creído todas sus promesas; "Para que esto funcione debo de romper todos lazos con Susana" eres una estúpida si crees que él dejará todo lo que tiene solo por una calentura cursi, porque eso es lo que eres".**_

Adjunto al mensaje estaba una foto de él abrazando a Susana, sostenía un ramo de flores rosas, por un momento pensé que habían editado la imagen, pero en un segundo lo descarté:

**TERRY LLEVABA PUESTA LA MISMA ROPA CON LA QUE HABÍA SALIDO DE MI HOTEL, ¿ASÍ O MÁS ESTÚPIDA FUI?**


End file.
